The One That Was Forgotten
by ChessieKittie
Summary: When Kyoya was little he had a best friend. She moved to England and had a car crash. She forgot all about him. Then one day she came back!
1. Yuki Hatsumodo

Name: Yuki Hatsumodo

Age: 17

Height: 5'6 3/4

Hair: Cinnamon Red, Reaches Mid-Back, and Curly, Baby Bangs

Eye Color: Golden Brown,

Hobbies: Reading, Running, Surfing the Internet, and Playing Games on her Laptop.

Friends: Kyoya (later the rest of HC)

Enemies: None

Personality: Intelligent, Sweet, Funny, Sarcastic, Sadistic, Smiles even when mad, Over-Dramatic

Family History: Her father's family and company were heavily involved in technological advances in Japan, and other parts of the world. Her mother, Dylan Reynolds was an intern for the English branch of the Hatsumodo company at the time, and fresh out of college. Renji Hatsumodo meet Dylan while on a business trip, for him, it was love at first sight. Two years later found the young couple not only married, but also with a baby girl on the way. Yoshio Ootori met Renji in a business meeting and the two immediately hit it off, after hearing the both had a child on the way. They kept contact, inviting the other to social gatherings, and the likes. On November 22, Kyoya was born, almost two months later, Yuki was born on January 21. The two became playmates, and as they grew up, best friends. Around the time Yuki turned twelve, her family relocated to London, England, or the United Kingdom. Yuki and Kyoya promised to stay close and keep contact with one another.

About a month after Yuki moved, hr family was involved in a car crash, killing both her mother instantly, and her father followed a few hours after. Yuki suffered from severe mental trauma, had have surgery to repair her vision, which was mostly successful, and a broken rib or two. Her grandparents, on her mother's side, took her in. The doctors told her grandparents that she suffered from memory loss, if she met people she knew before the crash, and stayed in contact, then she'd probably remember then, or pictures and stories would work also. Sadly to say, Yuki didn't remember Kyoya at all, until, one night, she found old family albums , of her from when she was young. Flipping through the pages, seeing Kyoya, she remembered. The next day, Yuki immediately looked him up, and asked to transfer to Ouran Academy.


	2. The One Where Everything Changed

_Chapter 1. The One Where Everything Changed_

_A young girl stood next to a boy the same age as as her. They were both twelve, just barely starting to grow, just entering middle school. The background bustled with incessant chatter, some hello, others saying good-bye. The reason why, they were at an airport. The boy had short black hair, and thin-rimmed glasses framed his onyx colored eyes. He had a blank look on his face, as if he was feeling nothing, but he, and the girl beside him knew that was everything but the truth. The blank face was only a mask, that was desperate to crack. He wouldn't let, _"I have to be strong for the both of us," he kept telling himself this. Repeating it like a mantra.

_The girl has cinnamon red curls, barely contained with a black ribbon. Her eyes, golden brown, usually so bright with joy, were now filled with sorrow. She was crying, she couldn't help it. The tears just kept coming, steadily streaming down her face. Even if she wanted to make an attempt to stop, she couldn't. The reason she was crying, was because she was moving to London. Even she hadn't looked up how far away it was, she knew it was till far. Why else would they fly there?_

"The 11:30 flight for London is now boarding passengers. Please make your way to the gate. Thank-you." The voice rang out across the intercom. To most it was a relief, to the twelve year-old's, it was like a death sentence.

"So, you're really going to London? Good luck," said the boy, still a mask a calm.

"Oh, Kyoya!" The girl sobbed, wrapping her arms around him. After a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her. They pulled away, his armor was starting to crack, but wouldn't let it show it, especially not in front of her. Kyoya knew if he did, it would only make her feel worse about leaving.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'll be fine. Besides, we can still talk every day." She looked up to him, he was slightly taller then her, a fact he would always tease her about.

"You promise?" she asked, hope evident in her voice. He smiled, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I promise. Now go," Kyoya said, pushing her lightly towards her parents. Yuki nodded her head, walked towards where they stood waiting for her. As she walked away, a thought crossed her mind.

"I'll come visit whenever I can!" She called out, turning around to walk backwards. Not worried about bumping into anyone, knowing her parents would stop her before that happened.

"That sounds great. Maybe next time I see you, you'll have grown some, shorty!" A teasing smile mad its way on his face, despite the seriousness of the situation. Yuki puffed out her cheeks in annoyance at the last comment. She turned around, her parents handing the attendant their tickets, then they boarded the plane.

"Is it really okay to let her go like that?" asked a soft voice. Kyoya glanced back to see his older sister, Fuyumi, walking closer to him. The rest of his family had said their good-byes earlier.

He nodded his head, and said, "At least she stopped crying." His sister nodded her head in understanding.

"For the moment," they both added as an after thought, along with their other brothers, Yuuichi and Akkito, who had also made their was over to Kyoyo.

"You ready to go?" asked their father, Yoshio. Kyoya nodded his head, and turned away from the last place he say his best friend.

True to their promise, Kyoya and Yuki spoke everyday, although, with the time difference, Yuki, still remembering Japan's, called Kyoya. Sometimes they video chatted, others the texted or exchange e-mails. Every now and then, one of siblings would steal his phone and give Yuki a quick hello, this was mainly Fuyumi though, missing the younger girl being around.

_The car crashed happen on an average day, Yuki was in the middle of the back seat of the car. She was wearing her school uniform, with her teddy bear backpack sitting in her lap. She was babbling away happily to her parents about her school day. Her father was driving the vehicle, while her mother was in the passenger seat reading a book, both listening to their daughter. Now remember, everything about driving is different in Europe, Renji was in the drivers seat, on the _right _side, while her mother Dylan was on the _left_ side. Renji was going through an intersection, he glanced back at his daughter in the rear view mirror, making sure everything was okay when she went suddenly silent. He watched as Yuki's eyes widened in shock, before he could ask what was wrong. A truck slammed into the silver, 2010 Honda Accord._

The truck had connected with the left side of the car, killing Dylan instantly. The momentum of the truck pushed the Honda into a pole, on the right side. Glass had shattered and flew everywhere, metal bent and twisted out of shape. Most people say everything freezes, or speeds up, but time seemed to slow down. A sound could be heard, the air seemed to disappear completely Cell phones were whipped out instantly, calling the accident into 911. The fire department, paramedics, and police rushed over instantly. Sirens wailed through out the London streets. Police officers immediate barricaded the streets, ambulance doors flew open as paramedics came flying out. Firefighters approached the vehicles with caution. One of the men closest to the Honda instantly spotted Yuki. His voice rang out, causing eyes to widen, and others to work even faster then they already were.

"HEY! THERE'S A KID IN HERE!" Within minutes, they had Yuki out of the car and onto a stretcher, paramedics rushed her to the ambulance, shouting things to one another. Her father was taken to another ambulance, from there the two were rushed to the hospital.


	3. The One With the Reunion

_Chapter 2. The One With the Reunion_

A girl, the age of 17, about to be 18, stood outside the door to the 3rd Music Room of Ouran Academy, otherwise the home of the infamous Host Club. The girl had cinnamon red curls, baby bangs, golden brown eyes, and creamy white skin. Her her cascaded around her shoulder in a fiery water fall, she had on a black knit beanie with spike on it. She was wearing a grey tank top, with a layer of lace over it, a red and black flannel shirt, dark denim skinny jeans, and black low-top converse. On her right ring finger, she wore a sterling silver ring, with her parents name carved on the inside, and an infinity symbol made of diamonds on top of the band, and a set of headphones, with the union jack on the actual headphone. The girl stood there, contemplating whether or not she should go in. "_I really do want to freak them out, their faces would be priceless!"_ she thought to herself. Finally, she decided to go in, pausing the music she was listening to, and putting the headphones around her neck. She opened the door, rose petals go flying. Everyone in the room looks towards the door curiously, activities are all over for the day. A boy immediately jumps up from his sitting position. _"Tamaki Suoh," _flashes through her mind. The male that came bounding up to her had light blonde hair, and blue-violet eyes, he measured around six feet tall.

"Look everyone! It appears we have a lost Princess!" He shouted out to the club. He glided over to the unknown girl, cupped his hand under her chin, and raised it slightly. "Hell, Princess, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The girl frowned and smacked his hand away from her face. The twin started laughing at Tamaki's shocked face over being rejected.

"Now why, do tell, would I tell _you_ something like my name?" she asked, an accent slipping through even though she was speaking perfect Japanese Her frown being replaced with a sugary sweet smile. The host immediately looked to Kyoya for the answers. He started flipping through his notebook, slowly at first, then quickly when he got no answers. He closed the book with an audible snap, a confusion written all over his features.

"I-I have no information on this women," he said aloud, his thoughts swirling. _"She looks like an version of Yuki, with glasses."_

"Oh, but I know all about you," she said with mock innocence. Pointing to the tallest member of the club, he was just over six feet tall, black hair, onyx colored eyes, and was tanner then the rest. "You're Takashi Morinozuka, often referred to as 'Mori-Senpai'. You're in your third and last year of high school, you're 18 years of age, and was born on May 5th. As a member of the Host club, you're known as the 'Wild Type' or the 'Strong Silent Type', and your 'rose color' is a dark blue. You're almost never seen without the accompaniment of your cousin Mitsukuni Haninozuka, you have a younger brother in his third year of middle school, Satoshi. Your favorite school subjects are Geography, Japanese, and History."

Pointing to a boy who was just under five feet tall, had blonde hair, light toffee colored eyes, and a very childish face. In his arms, he was clutching a pink bunny.

"You're Mitsukuni Haninozuka, often referred to as 'Honey-Senpai'. You're in your third and last year of high school, you're 17 years of age, and was born on February 29th. As a member of the Host club, you're known as the 'Loli-Shota', an older boy who likes cute things, and your 'rose color' is a light shade of pink," at this the girl's face softened into a sweet smile, bringing memories of receiving a similar smile himself, to Kyoya. "You're almost never seen without the accompaniment of your cousin Takashi Morinozuka, you also have a younger brother in middle school, Yasuchika. Your favorite school subject is English."

Pointing to Tamaki, she said, "You're Tamaki Suoh, you refer to yourself as 'Daddy'. You're in your second year of high school, at the age of 16, and born April 8th. As the founder of the Host Club, your role is the 'Princely Type'," at that a small scowl appeared on her face. "Your 'rose color' is white. You have no brother or sister. Your favorite subjects in school are English, French, and World History, although you're particularly fond of Japanese History."

Pointing to Kyoya, a smile on her face, she said, "You're Kyoya Ootori, referred to as, by Tamaki, 'Mommy', and also the 'Shadow King'. You're also in your second year of high school, at the age of 17, born November 22nd. As the Vice-President of the Host Club, your role is the 'Cool Type'," she rolled her eyes after saying that. "Your 'rose color' is purple. You have an older sister, Fuyumi, and two older brothers, Yuuichi and Akkito. Your favorite school subjects are English German, and Physics."

Pointing to one of the twins, who had somewhat messy, auburn hair, and auburn eyes, she said, "You, and don't you dare say otherwise, are Hikaru Hitachiin," then pointing to the other one, who looked exactly the same. "You're Kaoru Hitachiin, also know as, from Tamaki, the 'Doppelgangers', the 'Devil Twins', and other similar labels, you both were born on June 9, although Hikaru is the older one. As members of the Host Club, you offer the 'Brotherly Love' package, but are also known as the 'Devilish Type'. Hikaru's 'rose color is that of a light blue, while Kaoru's is that of a bright orange. Hikaru's favorite school subjects are Physics, Chemistry and Math. Kaoru's favorites are English, History, and Math."

The Host stared at the ginger stunned, not only because of the information she just spewed, but also because she _didn't_ the twins mixed up.

"Damn," muttered Hikaru, "she's just as good as Kyoya."The girl smiled, clearly hearing what he said.

"Who do you think he learned it from?" Turning to a feminine boy with short chocolate brown hair, and eyes to match, the girl smirked. "Haruhi Fujioka, the scholarship student, as far as the school is concerned, you're a girl, but for some reason, you're dressed as a boy. Now, for the life of me, I couldn't understand why. Then I dug a little deeper, and found out a vase, costing 8,000,000 yen, just happened to brake the same day. Coincidence?" The girl shrugged her shoulders, holding her hand ups in an 'I don't know' gesture. Then they fell to her side, as smirk once again showed up on her face. "I think not!"

Before anyone could blink, Tamaki was on his knees besides in front of her, begging her not tell, and saying that he'll give her whatever she wants. The ginger pretended to consider his offer. Then lifted his chin with a small, pale, delicate, hand so he was looking into her golden brown eyes. "Tamaki," she stated calmly, "I want your heart." He started freaking out and so did the twins. A smile grew on her face, watching them. After a few more moments, giggling could be heard over the shouting. This brought pause to the twins, Tamaki, still freaking out, was told to shut up.

"What's so funny?" asked Kyoya, with a frown.

"I was kidding!...I don't really want that!...I just wanted to see you freak out!" She said in between fits of laughter.

"Well, you clearly know who we are, could you please tell them who _you_ are?" asked Kyoya, already knowing the answer. Said boy, unsure of how he should feel at the moment, torn between relieve at seeing her here in front of him, being angry at her for disappearing a month after she moved.

"Once Upon a Time," she started, "there was a little girl, classified as a ginger, who had a best mate. He was the best mate she could ever ask for, and she was always so ecstatic whenever she saw him. Then one day her parents decided to move London. The two kept in contact, talked everyday, despite the time difference, it on for exactly one month. One day, on her way home from school, she was in a car crash. Her mother died instantly, her father followed a few hours later. The girl ended up suffering from a severe case of memory loss, damage to her eyes, and a few broken ribs. Her grandparents in London, took her in. The doctors told them that the only way she would remember people from her past is if she met them again, also seeing pictures and hearing stories would help. One day, she found some old family albums, and started flipping through them, seeing those photos, brought even more memories back to her. The things she remembered made her want to cry, out of both joy and sorrow. She looked him up, with her hopes, and a plan she _really_ didn't think through-" The ginger shook her, head and got interrupted by Kyoya

"You always did have to be over-dramatic." The girl rushed forward and hugged him, _Kyoya_, he felt so warm and solid, and just _there_. With a smile, he wrapped his arms around her, confusing those watching. The girl in his arms started crying not that either one of them really cared. He pulled back and said "I have one question, why are you wearing glasses and not contacts?"

The girl laughed at that, removed her glasses and started rubbing her eyes. "Contacts aren't good for emotional times. That and glasses are much cuter," she said with a smirk, that made Kyoya laugh.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Tamaki completely confused.

"That;s what we'd like to know," stated the twins in unison.

"Tamaki, you're as dense as ever," started Kyoya,"this is my childhood friend Yuki."

Kyoya down looked at Yuki and gave a soft smile, little did she realize just how tender it actually was. Apparently the guys have _never_ seen Kyoya smile like that, _ever_. They weren't sure whether or not to be happy for Kyoya or scared of Yuki. So, being completely rational here, they decided on both.


	4. The One With the New Girl

_AN: I know in the others chapters, I went [first name last name], but that's because Yuki was living in London, England where you address everyone by their first name. Unless there's mutable people with the same first name. So as tradition, in Japan, I'll be addressing everyone in the narration, last name, first name. [i.e From Tamaki Suoh, To Suoh, Tamaki]_

_Chapter 3. The One With the New Girl_

The next day, the hallways, and a few classrooms, of Ouran High School buzzed with the chatter coming from the students. A group of three, a blonde, a man with black hair, and a girl with red curls, walked down the middle of the hallway, completely ignoring the chatter.

"You do realize that they're talking about you?" asked the male with black hair.

Or not.

"Yes," said a female voice, "and they're staring." It was true, some were sneaking glances at the trio, while others openly ogled them.

"That's alright! Let them stare! They're overwhelmed by my presence!" shouted the blonde, throwing his arms out, a smile on his. The girl leaned into to whisper in the other male's ear.

"Should we bust his bubble?" The dark haired male shook his head, a smirk creeping across his face.

"No, let him fantasize." The girl nodded her agreement, the trio continued walking. The reason why everyone was gawking, was because the _Suoh, Tamaki_, and _Ootori Kyoya_ were walking with an unknown girl. The girl was a couple inches shorter than Kyoya, the top of her head level with his glasses. The girl had cinnamon red curls, the top half pulled away from her face, and tied into a simple pony, the rest hung around her shoulders. She had golden brown eyes framed by thin black glasses, her bangs _just barely_ grazed them. She had a pail complexion, but not unnaturally so. Upon arriving at their destination, classroom 2-A, the trio split up. Tamaki and Kyoya went to sit down, while Yuki went to the teacher.

As the bell rang, students started filing in, everyone glancing curiously at the new girl. As the final bell rang out, the teacher and the 'mysterious' girl finished talking. The two stood next to each other, waiting for everyone to take their seats, and for the last minute chatter to die down seconds later, the teacher nodded to herself, satisfied with her students, and began the introduction.

"Everyone, this is our new transfer student from the London," excited chatter broke out at that. The teacher nodded her head at said girl. She nodded, and gave a small smile as her eyes surveyed the class, waiting for them to quiet back down.

"Hello everyone, as you now know, I transferred from London. My name is Yuki Hatsumodo. I'm sorry if I call you by your first name without your permission. It's just back home that's how things were. I don't mean to offend anyone. I honestly hope we can all be friends." The moment feeling oddly nostalgic for her, having already gone through it at her previous school. Everyone sat, slightly amazed at the formality of her words. A few sat dazed and stunned, mainly Tamaki, at the politeness of her voice. The poor blonde was sitting there thinking, _'What? Why is she being so nice now? After scaring me half to death last night!' _Then glancing at the boy who at to his left, _'She really is Kyoya's friend, e does the exact same thing.' _Crushes on the new girl already forming, and she had barely been there for five minutes. Some girls wanted to give jealous glares, but found they couldn't, the girl had been acting with respect, and she didn't even know them.

"Alright," said the teacher, breaking some out of their trances,"Does anyone have any questions for Miss Hatsumodo?" Instantly almost everyone's hand shot up. Yuki, giving a nod to a dark haired boy seated in front of Kyoya, waited for the question she knew would be asked. She was genuinely curios as to how Kyoya would react when it came up. She already knew Tamaki would freeze, then depending on her answer, he would either give a sigh of relief, or wait for a break in classes to freak out on her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The teacher merely sighed and shook her head. If she hadn't been looking for it, Yuki wouldn't have seen Kyoya stiffen, and his eyes widen slightly, before quickly regaining compose.

_'Would she have really transferred if she had a boyfriend?'_ Kyoya asked himself. _'Yes,'_ was his answer. Yuki was unbelievably rash where her emotions were concerned, but from an unbiased view, she thought things out. Even without her having confirmed it yet, he was already plotting how to kill this boy in the most gruesome ways possible.

Tamaki was frozen stiff in his seat, the though not having crossed his mind. He quickly glanced over a t Kyoya, to see the boy was the epitome of calm. Not that this really surprised him, it was Kyoya after all, but the blonde had been expecting _some_ kind of reaction. In Tamaki's little mind theater, he was imaging all the ways Kyoya would _destroy_ the boy. Although he just met the girl last night, he was also imaging ways to get rid of the boy that could claim the title of 'Yuki's boyfriend'.

"Why, you asking?" Yuki said, a cheeky grin in place on her lips. Kyoya immediately stiffened once again. The boy in his head changing to the boy in front of him. Tamaki's eyes widened, as he gripped his desk to not stand up and start shouting. The boy that had asked the question in the first place started blushing and stuttering. Yuki have a small chuckle, and shook her head. "No, I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment." The imaginings on both Tamaki and Kyoya's minds died immediately, both boys released a breath neither noticed they were holding.

Several more questions were asked, several about her personnel favorite things. Like color, _'Blue,'_ thought Kyoya, remembering, from the past, the answer to each question as it was asked. Not to mention the two teenagers had exchanged phone numbers last night, and texted past midnight, catching back up on information lost, and/or changed in the past few years. It had taken awhile for them to open to _actually, really _open back up to each other, but they did it none the less, Now, back to the questions, favorite food or dessert, _anything Red Velvet, or Chocolate. _Favorite animal, _White tiger, _it was about there the teacher decided to get back to class.

"Miss Hatsumodo, you can sit in between Suoh-san and Ootori-san." At this there were several protest from both girls and boys alike, Yuki simply smiled and took her seat. Tamaki one her right, Kyoya on her left, and on that note class began.

The final bell of the day rang, announcing that the students could either go home, or club activities. Yuki stood up, fingers knitted together, and stretched her arms above her head, stretching out her back. She made a small noise as her back popped, dropped her arms and sighed with a content smile. The sounds of students chatting, and rustling papers filled the room as people either stayed there to eat or left for the cafeteria. Yuki started gathering her stuff, placing notebooks, hand-outs, and a planner with her assignments written in it, in her messenger bag next to her laptop. Yuki was just tucking the last few papers in her bag when Tamaki tugged her arm, effectively jerking the girl, making the papers in hand go flying, and her fall into Tamaki's arms. Everyone looked to see what caused the commotion, only for their eyes to widen in shock.

There stood Tamaki, with his arms wrapped around Yuki's waist, her back facing him. Yuki leaned into Tamaki, her mind trying to catch up to what just happened. She leaned her head back slightly, resting it on his shoulder. The two stared at each other, blue-violet meeting golden brown. Hearing someone clear their throat, two looked to see Kyoya with an eyebrow raised.

"Tamaki, you can let go now," Yuki started, staring down at the small mess on the floor, "I need to pick up my papers." Turning gaze back up to her face, she continued "If you don't mind." The blonde nodded his head, a blush starting to form on his cheeks as he let go of the girl.

The air was oddly tense as the trio walked to the third music room, Yuki chatted to the two males, seeming not to notice the atmosphere, actually ignoring it completely. When they arrived at their destination, they all walked in, things seemed to go back to normal as the other host arrived. Yuki stayed, serving tea and cake as needed, glad to be helping out. Otherwise the girl could be found switching back and forth between homework and helping her grandparents run the company she'd wholly inherent after graduation.


	5. The One With the Host Hopper

_Chapter 4, The One With the Host Hopper_

As the second year trio walked to the Third Music Room, Tamaki was jumping about excitedly, and squealing like a fan girl. He had done this all day, especially the squealing, and when asked about, he would shake his head 'no'. It was _really _wearing down Yuki, to the point she finally snapped at him.

"Tamaki if you don't calm down, I'm going to box your ears." Tamaki stopped what he was doing, and turned to look at Yuki curiously, causing her and Kyoya to stop, confused on what she meant.

"You're going to put boxes on my ears?" he asked her. Yuki groaned, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her took a deep breath, removed her hand from her face, and stared at Tamaki. Now mind you, it wasn't the softest of stares, but it definitely wasn't a glare, more of Yuki was seriously annoyed

"No Tamaki. 'Box your ears' is British slang, generally meaning someone's going to get slapped." Tamaki's eyes widened, then he took of running, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Kyoya let out a small chuckle seeing Tamaki had _finally_ wore down Yuki's patience. Hearing his chuckling, Yuki turned to her childhood friend, and glared at him. "If you don't watch it mister I'm going to box _your_ ears." The two then continued walking. "I don't suppose you know what's got his knickers in a twist?" Yuki asked Kyoya as they arrived at the club room. As he opened the door for them, he answered her questioned.

"You'll just have to find out, and since you've helped out and spending your time here, Tamaki wants you to dress up also." He followed Yuki into the room, only to bump into her. She stood in front of Kyoya her eyes taking in the scene before her. The room had various, dark green, leafy plants spread about it, dozens of various flowers, and even palm trees. The flowers spread trough out were large, flat, conspicuous, trumpet-shaped flowers with five petals, ranging in color from white to bright pink, red, purple, and even yellow. Yuki glanced back over her shoulder at Kyoya, an eyebrow raised.

"Let me guess, a Bali magazine?" Kyoya merely nodded his head, while Yuki shook hers. She let out a sigh, and stepped further into the room."Alright," cue another sigh,"Where's my costume, and where can I change?" As if being summoned by the mere mention of clothes the twins appeared. Linking one arm with both of hers, the twins dragged her off. They were both wearing cloth tied around their heads, two necklaces on bare chest, white puffy pants, and a checkered cloth tied around their waist. Hikaru even sported an intricate golden band on his left wrist, while Kaoru had one on his right.

"Alright Yuki-senpai," started Hikaru, who was on her right.

"You ready to get changed?" finished Kaoru, on her left.

"'Cause we can't wait," they chorused together , grinning cheekily. The cinnamon haired ginger merely sighed and called over her shoulder, before being shoved into a dressing room, the costume close behind.

"Kyoya! I'm going to need some Tylenol before you let the guest in." Said male nodded his head and went in search of the item. A few minutes later, Mori and Honey walked in, Kyoya gave them costumes, and pointed them towards another dressing room, followed shortly behind was Haruhi.

Yuki changed out of her uniform and into the dress. It was a a black and white zebra print, strapless dress, and ended just a few inches above her knees. On the part around her chest, the zebra print was horizontal, the rest of it was vertical. It had a beautiful drape that helped to accent her figure. On her feet were a pair of casually stylish flip flops. The uppers featured a unique braided design, while metal and glass rhinestone embellishments added a touch of island shimmer. They also had decorative stitching to accent the soft, leather foot beds. Yuki saw a pair of sunglasses that feature an intricate design, three gold beads on either side, the rest was white, with the set, _'Good thing the ones I wear are only reading glasses'_, she thought. Yuki placed the glasses on the top of her head like a headband, pushing some of her red curls back. She sported simple golden hoop earrings, five bangles on her right wrist, they had a hammered texture and lovely gold rose tones, and a stainless steel watch, with gold accents, and a white and silver dial all on a white silicone strap with a bracelet link design.

"Yuki-senpai!" The twins chorused,"you ready yet?"

"Hold on! I'll be out in a minute!" Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Yuki moved the curtain to the side and stepped into everyone's view.

Kyoya was talking Haruhi about how 'Tamaki' came up with the most recent renovation to the club room, when he heard a curtain get pulled back. Kyoya stopped mid sentance when his eyes landed on Yuki, his breadth caught in his throat, and, as cheesy as it is, for a moment, time seemed to stop. Haruhi, curious about the sudden change in Kyoya, looked to see what it was. There stood Yuki, her right hand holding the curtain, her left holding onto the other side of the changing room, biting her lip out of nervousness. The dress showing off her figure, and the womanly curves one wouldn't normally notice with the school uniform. For some reason, she always feels nervous when wearing a dress, oddly enough that was the only time. In all honestly, if she had stepped out wearing nothing but a bathing suit, she'd actually feel more comfortable in that.

Tamaki squealed, popping out of nowhere, and glomped the unsuspecting ginger. He would have knocked her over if she hadn't been holding on to something. His arms wrapped around her a vise like grip, he squished his cheek against hers. "OH! LOOK AT DADDY'S GIRL! SHE'S SO CUTE ALL DRESSED UP LIKE THIS!" He kept babbling more nonsense like that, until Yuki decided that like breathing.

"M-Mori-senpai, help!" she whimpered pleadingly. Of course, Mori being Mori, he went a little overboard. He quite literally pulled her out of Tamaki's grip, causing the blonde to freeze. Tamaki started pouting when he realized the ginger was no longer in his arms. "Thanks Senpai," said Yuki with a grateful smile, Mori nodded at her.

"Alright everyone, let's open the doors and start hosting," said Kyoya. The doors opened and customers came pouring, all checking in with Kyoya, going to the respective host, and Yuki handing snacks and drinks.

Yuki was chatting to Haruhi, they were both sitting down at a table drinking tea, catching up. The two had become quite close, being the only girls, and relatively sane ones, in the group it was only natural. Tamaki had originally hoped that Yuki could bring out Haruhi's inner girl. That hope had been dashed when Kyoya had informed him of Yuki's online gaming, apparently 'normal' girls didn't do that. When told that Yuki merely rolled her eyes at the blonde and told him to 'bug off'. Promptly causing him to go to his emo corner and start growing mushrooms. Any who, they were talking about their classes that day, when a girl with chin length brown walked up and said,"Excuse me? I believe it's almost time for my turn..."

"I'm sorry. you must be then one that made a reservation. You name is?" Haruhi asked politely, the ginger next to her blinking in surprise.

"I'm Kasugasaki Kanako from grade 11, class B." Tilting Haruhi's chin up with her hand, she smiled and continued. "You're cuter than I heard. I decided. I'll let you be my new favorite." A shout of dismay was heard in the background, which Haruhi and Yuki ignored. Moments later found, after activities and everyone changed back into their uniform, them staring at Tamaki as he sulked while eating bowl after bowl of ramen.

"I don't understand," he kept muttering to himself. Haruhi stared, wondering what was wrong, while Yuki was thinking, _'That's his fifth bowl. If he keeps this up, he'll get fat'._ Now this was obviously a very important fact, after all, she was somewhat worried for his health.

"Tono, stop eating peasants' ramen and help us make the final plans. We have one week until the party," said Hikaru, sitting next to Kaoru, across from Haruhi and Honey, with Yuki sitting at the head of the table between him and Honey.

"He didn't like it that Kasuga-hime took Haruhi?" huffed Kaoru, rolling his eyes. "It's not like her illness just started."

"Illness?" asked the girl, cocking their heads to the side.

"So-called 'switching guys' disease," the twins answered calmly.

"Otherwise known as 'Host Hopping'," said Kyoya walking up, having heard the beginning of the conversation. "Usually regular guests stick to one host forever, but she likes to change her favorite every now and then."

"It was Tama-chan's turn until awhile ago," replied Honey. Yuki raised an eyebrow, and snorted, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, everyone looked at her curiously. "The bloody git's jealous because Haruhi stole his-"

"I AM NOT! THAT HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Tamaki shouted, slamming his hands on the table in front of Yuki. She had a look on her face that said 'oh, really?'. Turning to Haruhi, he began ranting, again. "I can't stand it anymore Haruhi! Wear proper girls' clothing! How can you be so popular when you, yourself are a girl!"

Rolling her eyes, Yuki muttered, "That's exactly why she's so good. To them, she's a Jessie after all." Kyoya having heard, raised his eyebrow at her. She quietly explained while Tamaki was _still_ ranting. "A Jessie is an effeminate man, it's originally Scottish slang," Yuki shrugged her shoulders in 'who cares' gesture. Hearing Haruhi shout, Yuki glanced over to see Tamaki had a framed photo of Haruhi. Yuki blinked a couple of times, making sure she saw right. _'Well, that's not creepy,'_ she thought to herself.

"I wonder every time I look at this, what happened to you?" asked Hikaru.

"Hm? Oh, that. On my first day of school, the neighbor's kid stuck gum in my hair, and it was easier cutting my hair. As I told you before, I lost my contacts," said Haruhi like it was nothing. "I really don't mind being treated as a guy. Actually, that's better because I can finish my quota of 1000 people and pay off my debt of 8 million yen."

"A GIRL CAN'T ADDRESS HERSELF AS 'ORE'! MOMMY! HARUHI'S USING BAD WORDS!" shouted Tamaki, getting close to Haruhi's face.

"Yu-chan! What's wrong? Are you okay?" cried out Honey, sounding panicked. Everyone looked over to see Yuki leaning her head on the table,shoulders were shaking, and her arms wrapped around her stomach. Everyone went into various states of panic. Honey started crying, Mori tried to reassure him that everything was fine. Th twins and Tamaki were running around the room, shouting, and bumping into each on various occasion. Kyoya and Haruhi went straight to Yuki, hoping to learn the cause of the problem. Finally, the sound of laughter could be heard, causing all the host to freeze and look at the red-headed girl.

"I'm sorry." They heard between laughs. "I can't get over the fact the Kyoya is 'Mommy'," more laughter,"and he actually used it." Slowly, Yuki raised herself so she was sitting up, a huge smile spread across her face."My stomach is actually starting from laughing." When she calmed down enough, only the occasional giggle, she said,"I'm sorry, I really have no idea why that was so funny."

The next afternoon found Haruhi learning how to dance with Kasuga-san as her partner. Yuki playing a game on her laptop, would look up every so often to make sure things were going smoothly. Much to her amusement, Tamaki was sitting in the corner looking depressed.

"Tono's acting blue," stated Hikaru.

"I heard he wanted to practice with her. If you think about it, he will never be Haruhi's practice partner because of the height difference," replied Kaoru. This comment only seemed to depress Tamaki more.  
"I heard you're limiting your guest service for awhile, to practice. I'm rather happy, because I can monopolize you." Glancing down at the tea cup set in front of her, Kasuga-san said, "Dear me, you have a new tea set now. Isn't this Ginori?"

"Indeed," answered Kyoya, "You have a good eye. This is our first day using it."

"I see," Kasuga-san gave a soft smile, "Beautiful color."

"You must like tea a lot," said Haruhi, sitting down.

"NOT REALLY I DON'T REALLY LIKE IT!" shouted Kasuga, getting flustered. "OH MY, WHAT ARE YOU-" Kasuga cut herself off, having spilled the tea and burned her finger.

"Let's get you to the nurse." Haruhi, grabbed the girl other hand, leading her to the nurse's office. Shortly after, Mori rushed off, carrying a crying Honey. The four people left in the room shared confused glances with one another, Yuki simply shrugged her shoulders and went back to her game. As if _finally _noticing their was an _unoccupied_ girl in _still _the room, Tamaki stood and sauntered over to her. SAid female only raised an eyebrow, not glancing up from her laptop screen.

"Yuki-chan, will you dance with Daddy?" he asked hopefully. Yuki snorted at his request and glanced up at him, having come to a stopping point.

"Sorry Tamaki, but I don't dance," she stated firmly, unscrewing the cap on her soda that showed up from nowhere. The flat-out rejection caused Tamaki to go to his emo corner and start growing mushrooms, and the twins to starts laughing. Cocking her head curiously at his antics, she spoke with concern. "That really can't be good for the club room."

Before anyone knew it, the calender read December 24th. The students gathered at the larger hall in the central campus.

"Lambs gathered here tonight. Give thanks to the fortune that we can attend today, and to the sovereign beauty-ness. May the Lord's blessings be with us. Open the door," spoke up Tamaki, his voice echoing. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club Christmas party." People swarmed in, playing games, and dancing began. The Host Club, and Yuki, were all gathered on the stairs. The Host all wearing different, yet matching suits, and to the ginger's disappointment, none had bow tie.

Yuki was wearing a soft pink dress with a dipping neckline, criss-cross embroidery, and draping mesh overlay tied in a bow in the back. With it she wore a sparkling necklace set between its adjustable straps, black polka dots, lacy bows, and glamorous fan shapes embellish her pair of faux thigh-high stockings, and a pair of glittering gold heels, making her an inch shorted than Kyoya. She had a few loose curls on either side of her face, the rest was pulled back in a simple pony-tail, she had taken of her glasses and put contacts in place. Make-up minimal, eyeliner, mascara, and a light pink lipstick.

The current topic of discussion was what to do. The twins had suggested dancing, but both girls in the group had shot down that idea before it could fully leave their mouths. Then Kyoya had suggested they eat something.

"High class foods, like fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked, the rest of the group froze in their places. The twins and Tamaki then hugged her, Tamaki demanding that some be bought, Kyoya already on his cell. Honey appeared with several boxes of Tupperware, Mori dashed away and back grabbing a plate full of sushi. Yuki just rolled her eyes, a lazy smile forming on her lips as Haruhi managed to sneak away.

As Haruhi was talking to Kasuag-san, Mori threw her over his shoulder and walked away like it was nothing. Then again, it _is_ Mori we're talking about. Everyone but Tamaki had gathered in the club room.

"I don't see why you couldn't do this Yuki-senpai!" shouted Haruhi. Said ginger made a 'tsk' sound, clicking her tongue. She walked forward, holding up a finger, shaking her head. Not that Haruhi could see it.

"I can't do it, because I'm too easy to recognize." As an after thought she added, "That and I honestly didn't feel like it." This caused the brunette girl to roll her eyes in annoyance. Muttering to herself, Yuki said, "Especially with the way _they_ wrote that letter." Having heard her, Kyoya let out a small smile, knowing exactly what she meant. _They,_ being himself and thetwins. As Haruhi stepped out, Tamaki burst through the door, the lecture on he was giving, suddenly lost and forgotten. When Haruhi wasn't looking, Tamaki turned around trying, and failing miserably, to hide his blush. After Haruhi left, everyone made their way back to the party, once there, Yuki turned to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, since we have nothing to do for the next twenty minutes, would you care to dance with me?" she asked, looking out at the dance, trying to seem aloof. Kyoya raised his eyebrow at, the words she said just the day before ringing through his head.

"I thought you didn't dance?"

"I _don't_," she replied, turning her head to look at him,"but that doesn't mean I _can't_.' Kyoya smiled and held out his hand, which she gladly took.

Unbeknownst to them, Tamaki was squealing like a fangirl at the sight, on the inside so as not to draw attention to himself. He watched as the Yuki and Kyoya danced, his mind theater kicking into gear. The scene inside Tamaki's mind was almost the same as the one before him. The only difference, Yuki was wearing a wedding dress, he gave another squeal at his imagination. The end of the night came much quicker than expected, it was time for the lucky princess to receive her kiss.

"Except, Haruhi will be taking Tamaki's place!" announced the twins. Kasuga looked at her fiancee, he gave a reassuring nod, and she stepped forward. As Haruhi was about kiss Kasuga on the cheek, Honey brought up a _very _good point.

"Do think this is Haru-chan's first kiss?" At which point in time Tamaki shot forward, slipping on a banana peel and pushing Haruhi, making kiss Kasuga on the lips. Yuki immediately face-palmed, and gave a muttered 'idiot'. Said girl stepped forward to take control of the situation.

"This little surprise," making a gesture towards Haruhi,"is our final event of the night. Thus concluding the Ouran Host Club Christmas Party!"


	6. The One With the Lady Manager

It was another normal day for the Ouran Host Club. The boys were wearing yukatas. Mori's was a simple dark blue, Honey's had flowers all over it, Tamaki's was white with light yellow roses on it, Kyoya's was a light blue with a tree branch design on his right shoulder, the twins' had vertical stripes, and Haruhi's was a cobalt blue with a flower design. Yuki had on a dark red kimono with black and white floral design, she had two black bows pulling her red curls up, and away from her face.

Yuki was sitting on a table, ankles crossed, much to Kyoya's protest, when Honey walked up to her, tears in his eyes. The red-head's nonchalance was immediately replaced by worry for her friend. She slipped off the table and put a hand on his shoulders.

"Honey-senpai, what's wrong?"

"Yu-chan. I lost one of my sandals." He started crying, causing Yuki to pull him to her, enveloping him in a hug. She made shushing noises, and gently rubbed circles on his back. The squeals of fan girls could be heard in the background, as Yuki glanced around, hoping to spot Mori. She let a sigh of relief when she saw him walking up with the lost sandal. Yuki pushed Honey, with next to no force, and turned him around. Mori picked up Honey's leg and put the sandal on his foot. Said action caused Honey to cry out in joy and hug his cousin.

"Hey Haruhi," whispered the red-headed girl to said brunette,"Is it just me, or does seem like everyone is crying today?" Haruhi made a move to step closer, and ended up bumping into Hikaru, knocking something out of his sleeve. Yuki cocked her head at it curiously, while Haruhi picked it up. The item was a bottle of teardrops, the red-head sighed, and shook her head in disappointment.

"You guys use-" Kaoru smacked his hand over Haruhi's mouth, effectively cutting her off.

"Tell you the truth, this is common knowledge among hosts," stated Kaoru. Removing his hand, she started speaking only to be cut off Hikaru.

"Here you go, some high-class Japanese teacake that commoners would never be able to buy."

"You'll give it to me?" she asked, forgetting about the teardrops.

"Haruhi-kun, you like Japanese teacakes?" asked a girl with short wavy hair that just barely passed her chin.

"I was thinking that I might place this before the grave of my late mother as an offering." Tamaki popped up, tears in his eyes, and gave her another one.

"It's all yours."

"Those are fake aren't they?" Tamaki pulled back, looking like he was shot, lightning flashing behind him.

"How'd he do that?" asked Yuki, another thought making a smile spread across her face. "Do you think he could teach me how?" The twins snorted at her _obvious _concern for Tamaki. A girl peeked around the corner, drawing attention to herself, whether that was intentional or not.

"Aren't you a new face?" said Hikaru, walking up to her.

"What's wrong, just come in," said Kaoru, following his twin.

"What's wrong with you two? You're going to scare her away," said Tamaki, feeling the need to scold them, pushing the twins out of his way. Then to the girl, he turned on his charm. "Please, don't be afraid princess. Welcome to the Ouran Host

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU _FAKER_!" she screamed, shoving Tamaki away. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'RE RECOGNIZED AS A PRINCE IN THIS CLUB! A PRINCE SHOULDN'T SPRINKLE HIS LOVE SO EASILY! IT MAKES GIRL'S HEART TREMBLE IF YOU SMILE WITH SORROW. MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY DO YOU LOOK SO STUPID? IT'S AS IF YOU'RE A LIGHT-HEADED NARCISSIST! USELESS! TOO ORDINARY! YOU'RE THE WORST!" Tamaki started _slowly_ falling backwards., shock and horror written all over his features.

"Rejection," muttered Yuki as the twins said,"A new technique!" Kyoya put a hand up to his chin, thinking.

"You are-"

"Kyoya-sama!" the girl cried, actual tears coming to her eyes. "I wanted to see you so badly. My one and only true prince! My fiance`!" Shock registered in the host, Honey and Haruhi glancing towards Yuki for her reaction. Her face was blank, the only sign of her feelings was her eyes. The golden brown orbs were wider than normal, showing her shock, anything else was undetectable.

Now back in their school uniform, everyone was seated in the club room listening to the girl's story. Tamaki was huddled in the corner, facing away from everyone. Yuki had walked over, leaned on the wall next to him, and slid down until she touched the floor, keeping her knees pulled towards her. Yuki's face was blank as she tried, key word _tried_, to console Tamaki.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Houshakuji, Renge. I'll be in grade ten, class A from tomorrow on.

"See, Tamaki's angry," started Hikaru.

"All because 'Mom' was keeping secrets from 'Dad'," finished Kaoru.

"Whatever, but why does everyone keep calling us that? As if we're couple?" questioned Kyoya, slightly irritated at the situation.

In all honesty, at the moment, Haruhi wasn't that concerned with how Tamaki felt. She was worried about Yuki, the red-head's had a blank look on her face ever since Renge's announcement earlier. Even now, when she was trying to console Tamaki, her face remained blank.

"It really was love at first sight," continued Renge, making Yuki freeze for the a second, but the girl continued on, as if nothing was wrong.

"Being affectionate towards the flowers in the garden, which nobody payed attention to, kindly stretching his hand out towards the injured kitten."

"I can't imagine that at all," the twins deadpanned.

"It must be the wrong person," said Haruhi.

"Wait, Haruhi! You should be nicer to Kyoya-senpai!" the twins chorused, worrying for the brunette.

"NO!" shouted Renge, going into another rampage. "MY EYES ARE JUSTICE! KIND TO EVERYONE, AND NEVER ASK FOR ANYTHING IN RETURN! LOVES THE SOLITUDE, BUT ACTUALLY HATES THE LONELINESS! THE THROBBING LOVE SIMULATION GAME, YOU!" pointing towards Kyoya,"Who looks like Ichijo Miyabi-kun from Uki-Doki-Memorial!"

"OTAKU!" Tamaki shouted, standing up from his spot on the floor.

"No way!" the twins shouted looking horrified. "This is our first time seeing one!"

"I see," said Kyoya, resting his chin in his hand, his elbow in his other hand. "A girl with a lot of interest in characters. She replaces me with her favorite character, makes me her fiance`, and gets lost in her wild fantasies."

"Isn't she your fiance`?" asked Tamaki, placing a hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

"I don't remember asking her." he stated plainly. Tamaki let out a breath of relief. Yuki gave a small smile, feeling the same thing, wiping it off her face before anyone could notice.

"From what I see from the reports, you're the manager Kyoya-sama?" Renge asked, stars in her eyes.

"Yes, Kyo-chan is the Host Club's manger." answered Honey.

"KYAA! The club Manager-sama! It suits him very well!" Renge stood up, pointing her finger, the other hand on her hip. "I've decided, I'll be the Lady Manger for the Host Club. Before anyone could protest, Kyoya spoke up.

"She's the daughter of one of the important business partner of my family. Please take good care of her." The twins and Tamaki immediately turned to Haruhi.

"This is part of your Host training Haruhi! Father will be cold-heart-ed!" Tamaki cried as he, the twins, Mori and Honey ran away. The brunette turned towards Kyoya.

"Of course if something goes wrong, your debt will be doubled," threatened Kyoya. Haruhi the turned away from him, only for her eyes to land on Yuki, who was staring out a window, not seeing a thing. Haruhi walked over to the ginger, the worry she felt earlier coming back tenfold. Haruhi gently shook her shoulder, the older girl looked up at her, eyes just as blank as her face.

"Yuki-senpai, it's time to go home, the others already left." The ginger blinked, then nodded her head, and made a move to get up. Haruhi held out a hand, and helped her up. Kyoya watched as Yuki left without a word, not even a wave, or a nod of her head to acknowledge her leaving. He blinked a few times, wondering what had caused her odd behavior. He pulled out his phone and sent a text asking if she was okay. A few minutes later he hot his reply,'Yeah'. That's it, nothing else, Kyoya knew something was definitely wrong now. He brushed it off, deciding if she wanted to talk about, he would be there for her.

The next day went the same way, Yuki was caught, multiple times by everyone, staring off into space. After the fifth time of yelling at her, the teacher finally gave up, and just Yuki alone. Every time someone ask 'what's wrong', she would simply shake her head and say 'nothing'. During activities that afternoon, Yuki was found running around, serving tea like usual, with her headphones on, and giving fake smiles, not that the anyone could tell. Afterwards, Renge ran up to Kyoya with a plate full of, what I believe to be, cookies.

"Haruhi taught me how to make cookies. I know I'm bad at it, but I'm sure, if it's Kyoya-sama he'll say 'anything you make is delicious'." Honey went to reach for one but Mori stopped him.

Shaking his head, he said,"No Mitsukuni, those are bad for you."

Haruhi put a cookie she made in her mouth, and took a bite. Hikaru walked up to her, and bit the rest of it off, saying "To get rid of the bad taste." Kauro followed his brothers example and liked some crumbs of Haruhi's face.

"Silly Haruhi, you got crumbs on you." Tamaki, of course watched all this, then proceeded to flip out.

The twins picked up another cookie, looked at it, gave identical mischievous grins, then glanced around, looking for a certain ginger.

"Hey Yuki-senpai," he started, only to frown when he didn't see her anywhere. "Hey guys," he raised his voice to get everyone's attention,"where's Yuki-senpai?" The other host blinked, and glanced around the room, not seeing the ginger anywhere. The sound of a curtain moving drew everyone's attention to the other side of the room. Yuki stepped out in her street clothes. She was wearing a low white tank top, that read 'Think of me as the Barbie you'll never get to play with, underneath it, she wore a white bandeau top, skinny jeans with railroad strips and a tie-dye wash. Her shoes were black combat boots with snap button closure stash pockets, side zip closures, eyelet grommets and black laces, with black rubber out-soles. In her hand was her cell phone, when she looked up, the host could see she had on bright pink lipstick, and light eyeliner and mascara, headphones on her ears, and the strap of her bag hung over her shoulder. Her hair hung around her shoulders in stylish messy curls

Yuki raised an eyebrow at the Host Club, wondering why they were staring. When no one answered she rolled her eyes and made to walk out of the room. She would have made it, if it wasn't for Renge stopping her.

"Wait!" shouted Renge, throwing her arms out in a 'T' formation. "Now this, this I can work with." Yuki looked down at her phone, pressed a button on the touchscreen, and pulled her head phones around her neck.

"Sorry Renge, I couldn't hear you," said Yuki, looking bored. Said girl's grin only grew bigger, giving the creeps to some of the others.

"All of you, except Kyoya-sama, need a change of character. Otherwise girls will get bored of you and leave. Are you trying to make my Kyoya-sama's club go bankrupt?" Pointing to Honey, she said,"Having cuteness inside and outside is the same as a baby. Thus, CHANGE TO 'HAVING A CUTE FACE, BUT IS ACTUALLY A THUG." Pointing to Mori,"Takes care of Haninozuka-senpai by staying with him all the time, but YOU'RE A COLLEGE DROP OUT." Pointing towards the twins,"Suffer from the fact that people can't tell them apart, and YOU PLAY BASKETBALL!" Pointing towards Haruhi,"Haruhi kun, you'll be the scholarship student being BULLIED BY HANINOZUKA-SENPAI." Pointing towards Tamaki," and you, you'll be this institute's idol and people always compliment your appearance, but ACTUALLY HAVE A _HUGE_ COMPLEX! THE 'LONELY PRINCE'. Whipping around to face Yuki, Renge grinned. "Yuki-san, you'll be the girl who's aloof and nothing ever bothers her, but underneath all that, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH TAMAKI!" Suddenly the area around Kyoya had a barely contained murderous intent.

"WHAT!" yelled Yuki, finally getting a reaction out of the girl. "I CANNOT BE _IN LOVE WITH TAMAKI_," turning towards said man, she looked apologetic. "Not that there's anything wrong with you Tamaki, it's just-" Yuki was interrupted before she could continue.

"Yes you are! Look you just tried to make him feel better! So obviously your aloof attitude hides the fact that you're secretly in love him!" Renge said, a proud smile on her face. Yuki stared at the girl in exasperation. The room was quiet, waiting for _something _to happen. Finally, Yuki let out a sigh, placed her right hand on her fore head to rub her temples, and the other on her hip.

"Fine," she said, shocking everyone, but Renge. "Do whatever you want. I'll be apart of it." Feeling everyone's gazes on her she looked at them, and raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm humoring her, maybe if I do, she'll let me either disappear for a few hours, or she'll let me _go home_." Yuki said, and shot Renge a small glare at the same time.

"Well, let's see. This should turn out pretty interesting," said Kyoya, slightly worried about what Renge had planned for Yuki and Tamaki.

"I envy you guys," said Tamaki, rain soaking his clothes. "You guys have somebody to support each other." He looked down at the twins. They were both sitting on the ground in the pouring rain, staring back up at him.

"Suoh-senpai," started Kaoru.

"But, senpai, you're the idol of the whole institute," finished Hikaru

"Idol, eh." Tamaki seemed to think about they said for a minute. "I'd prefer being alone to being praised just for my appearance."

_Injured hearts meet each other._

"Tamaki, that's not true." Tamaki's head shot towards the voice, only to see a soaked Yuki walking towards him.

"Yuki? What are you doing out here?" he asked her. As she got closer, he realized she was shivering in her tank top, Tamaki being the gentlemen he was, took his coat off and put it on her instead. "I'm not sure how much that will help, but at least it's a little warmer than this rain."

"Thank-you Tamaki." Yuki pulled the jacket closer to her, a small smile one her face, and glanced around. Tamaki looked at her face, now that she was standing in front of him, he noticed the tears falling out of her eyes and running down her cheeks mixing with the rain.

"Yuki, you're crying. How come?" The girl froze, not wanting to answer his question. She made the move to run, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. Wrapping his arms around the ginger, placing his lips against her forehead, he said,"Yuki, why are you crying?" This only made the girl cry harder, her shoulders began to shake. Tamaki let the girl cry, knowing that when she's done, he'll get his answer. She pulled away slightly, only enough to look him in the eyes, her hand on his chest, his still wrapped around her waist.

"I'm crying because of you," she said, her voice just louder than a whisper. The answer made the male freeze, that being the worst answer he never expected. Before he could ask what he did, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm crying because I've been here all along, and you never once noticed me. I'm crying because not once did you ever glance over and see me there. I'm crying because I've had to watch you suffer. I'm crying because you won't let me help you." As she said each sentence, Yuki raised up on her toes, getting closer to Tamaki. "I'm crying because I love you, Tamaki," and with that their lips meet, a kiss that, theoretically made their knees weak. The couple slid down, Tamaki on landed the ground, and pulled Yuki to his lap.

_The star-crossed lovers meet at last._

Haruhi fell against a tree, and slid down it, panting from both fear and exhaustion. Two figures she was running from walked up. Honey gave a sadistic smirk, seeing his prey was caught.

"You can't get away from me any more, you poor bitch. You should've known what would happen when you went against me.

_Passing through and injuring each others, what darkness lies in boys' and girls' hearts? _

"Stop it, Mitsukuni," said Mori,"You're the one who suffers every time you hurt somebody else."

_The ending waiting for them, is it a light of salvation?_

"Shut up, Takashi. You want to me to put you over my knee? I hate somebody living beyond his or means." Honey glared at Haruhi, she glared back, then tears fell from Honey's eyes as he jumped towards the brunette, apologizing the entire time. "I'm sorry Haru-chan! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean any of it! I'm so sorry!" Renge flipped out, and started yelling. Kyoya was a little mad about the scene Tamaki and Yuki shared, speaking of..

"Yuki-chan Daddy's so sorry he stole your first kiss! Daddy feels horrible, please don't hate me!" Tamaki shouted, glomping Yuki, who shrugged indifferently.

"It's okay Tamaki, you didn't steal my first kiss." Yuki escaped Tamaki's grasp and started toweling her hair dry. Feeling eyes on her, she turned to see the Host Club staring at her, once again the air around Kyoya filled with barely contained murderous intentions.

"R-really?" asked a shell-shocked Tamaki. The ginger nodded her confirmation, before any could blink, Tamaki was in her face, the twins right next to him, demanding to know who it was. "Who was it? Who was it? I demand you tell me this instant!" The let out a low chuckle as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" The trio nodded their heads eagerly. "Are you sure?" Once again they nodded, the smirk on Yuki's face grew."Well, if you want to get _technical_ i t was Kyoya." Everyone's head shot towards said male, who simply raised an eyebrow, pretending to not know what she was talking about. "Would you like me to explain?" Heads nodded eagerly, some thinking it was before she left for London, others thinking it was recent.

"I think we were seven at the time, Fuyumi, Kyoya's older sister, was going, and still is, going through a phase where romance is everything. One day she watched a movie about to best friends, one boy and one girl, they grew up, but never got together. It looked like they never would, but a few years after high school, both had good jobs and meet again. The reconnected and the flame sparked again, sadly before they could act on it, the girl died. So young, naïve Fuyumi believed that if we didn't kiss now, being the age of seven, we wouldn't ever get together, and then one of us would die. Now keep in mind she told a pair of seven-year old's that if they didn't kiss they would never see each other again, so of course we agreed."

Everyone stared at the expression on Yuki's face. It was the exact opposite from how she was acting earlier. Her fond grin lighting up her face, her golden brown eyes sparkled with amusement.

"That is so CUUUUTTTEEE!" squealed Tamaki, grabbing Yuki and spinning her around, making the ginger laugh.

"You had to tell him?" asked Kyoya with a roll of his eyes, this only making Yuki laugh more.

"Of course," she said, flashing a cheeky smile as Tamaki continued to spin her around. Suddenly a loud crash was heard, drawing everyone's attention. Tamaki and Yuki exchanged a worried glance, and left to check it out. They found Haruhi crouched on the ground, tears in her eyes. The two second years immediately punched the two other boys there. Yuki swore as she cradled her hand to her chest, as Tamaki made sure Haruhi was okay.

"Camera man! Did you get all that? This is perfect! Now all we need is my sweet Kyoya'-sama's touching-" Range was cut-off by the sound of breaking glass. There stood Kyoya with a rock in hand, and broken camera lens.

"I'm very sorry, but we cannot leave any evidence of the club members' violent acts. It's very unpleasant of you causing this kind of trouble," he stated coldly.

"Kyoya-sama, you should have said 'Don't worry about it' and pat my head gently. If it's Kyoya-sama," said Renge, tears forming in her eyes.

Yuki walked up with a smirk, threw her arm around Kyoya's shoulders and said,"Renge-san, that's not the _real_ Kyoya." Haruhi crouched in front of the crying girl with a smile.

"I think it's fun getting to know a person little by little through looking at their personality."

"I'm sorry for causing trouble," Range said, blushing lightly.

"Tamaki-kun, Yuki san! We bought the video." This made the mentioned seconds years, and the rest of the Host Club freeze. "Your guys' kiss scene was amazing! I actually started crying!"

"Kyoya," said Tamaki, Yuki, frozen stiff at his side, was in shock, her hand holding a cup of tea to her lips.

"Did you think I's such an idiot as to break the camera without taking what was already filmed?" Hearing a small squeak, everyone looked to Yuki, who's face a brilliant shade of red, eyes wide in shock. Tamaki, who usually would have commented on how cute she looked, was staring at her hand. There were bandages wrapped around each individual finger on her right hand. Before he could ask her what happened, Renge interrupted, declaring her love for Haruhi.

_Yesterday Afternoon_

_A young girl walked into the local hospital, and up to receptionist, telling the lady her problem. A man with black hair and storm cloud grey eyes, not much older than her, walks by. Normally he wouldn't have given this girl a second glance, if he was a bit of a flirt, but the girl was wearing a soaking wet _white tank-top, and was shivering lightly. He glanced to appreciate the recklessness of young youths these days, when his eyes fell on familiar looking cinnamon red curls. The man blinked a few times to make sure light wasn't playing tricks on him. When the receptionist asked for her name, the man couldn't help but smile.

_"Yuki Hatsumodo." The receptionist blinked, then looked up at the girl, a knowing smile on her face._

"You're a foreigner aren't you?" Yuki blinked, then a sheepish smile spread across her face.

"You're right. Sorry ma'am, it's Hatsumodu, Yuki." The man walked up to her, and put an arm around her shoulders. She jumped in surprise, and looked to her side, about to tell him to let go of her, when her eyes widened in shock.

"Don't worry, Miss Yanagi, I'll take care of Yuki-san," he said with a wink. He started walking away, steering the ginger with his arm around her shoulder. When they got to a privet room, he closed the door and enveloped the girl in a hug. Helpless, she hugged him back, having missed him just as much as the others. Pulling back he beamed at the girl, then turned serious. There's a reason she was here. "Alright Yuki, what seems to be the problem?"

"My hand," she answered simply. The man took the hand she was holding out, her right, into his own. He looked at, noticing her knuckles were bruised, and the rest of fingers were red. He glanced from her hand, up to her face, back to her hand, back to her face, this went on for several moments, before he voiced his thoughts.

"Yuki, what happened?" His 'protective big brother' side coming out, despite the fact he hasn't seen her for a couple of years. The ginger immediately got a sheepish smile, once again, and looked away. She let out a nervous chuckle as she scratched the back of her neck with her other hand. She avoided his steady gaze as she explained.

"Ah, well you see, Akkiko-nee, I, uh, I punched a dude." Akkiko blinked, then burst out laughing. A blush made its way on her cheeks as she glared at him. Crossing her arms under her chest, she gave a huff and looked away, now glaring at the wall. As his laughter died down to chuckles, he went around the room, looking for what he needed to fix her hand.

"To think, that when you left at the age of twelve, you were bawling your eyes out. Now here you are, almost five years later, punching people and hurting yourself." He let out another chuckle when she huffed again. Finding hat he needed, healing lotion, a pair of scissors, and the wrapping for her hand. "So, Yuki, what happened?" He listened to her story, when she finished, he was putting the finishing touches on her bandages. Glancing at wall clock, he noted the time, 8 o'clock, he sighed. "Let me take you home, it;s late and you don't need to be walking." She opened her mouth to protest, but he covered it with his hand. "No, you are not_ getting out of it." She stared at him, searching to see if this was true. Finding what she wanted, Yuki sighed and nodded he head in agreement._

Akkiko perked up and smiled. As he lead her out of the room, a thought crossed him. "I want you to come back next week, see how your hand is doing then, okay?" Yuki nodded her head, not really paying attention to the older man.


	7. Special No 1 The One With Usa-chan

_One afternoon, the Host Club was already done for the day, Honey decided he would take a nap. Yuki was lounging on a couch, her laptop resting on her thighs as she played one of her many online games. Mori was sitting at a table, drinking tea and reading a book. Kyoya was sitting at another table, near Yuki, recordings the day's profits, and whatever else it is he does on it. The twins were messing with Haruhi, so _of course,_ Tamaki had to _try _and rescue his daughter. Tamaki was pushed away by the twins to bump into a table, and spill tea, on Honey's Usa-chan!_

"Can't do anything about it, can we? Just wake him up and apologize," said Haruhi as she moved to wake-up Honey.

"Wait up! Don't get close to Honey-senpai!" Tamaki and the twins shouted from behind a couch. Raising an eyebrow, Haruhi walked over to them.

"Listen up, this may only be a legend," started Tamaki, Yuki's ear perked up at this, she paused her game to pay attention to him, but not moving from her spot. "Honey-senpai is said to have a very_ bad mood when he wakes up." Thus losing the ginger's interest, she yawned and stretched her arms behind her. She paused when her hands hit something soft, bending her neck to look at it upside down, a smile graced her face. The thing her hands hit was Kyoya, she stared at his back for a few seconds before an idea came to her. Her smile turned into a cheeky grin, golden brown eyes lit up with mischief. She reached up and started playing with his hair, her fingers curling strands around themselves every so often._

Feeling the sudden tugging on his hair, Kyoya paused thinking it would go away, it didn't. With a sigh he turned his head to see what the problem was, when he heard a whimper of complaint. He blinked at the sight before him, Yuki's head was resting on the arm of the couch, staring at him upside down, a pout on her face. Her arms were stretched out before her, hands near his face. With another blink, Kyoya realized what the tugging on his hair had been, she was playing with it. She stared up at him, still pouting. Kyoya sighed out a 'fine', and turned back around in his seat. Almost instantly, her fingers were back in his hair, twisting stands, running her fingers through others. Kyoya actually liked the feel of it, it had an oddly calming effect on him, not that he'd ever admit to any of it.

Yuki tuned back into the conversation the twins, Tamaki, and Haruhi were having when they first three gave a shout.

"WE'LL BE THE ONES WHO TURN INTO TOTALLY DIFFERENT CREATURES."

"Legend and rumor," muttered Haruhi

"I firmly believe my theory," stated Tamaki, pointing a finger,"Don't you remember Senpai's act on the 'Renge Incident'? Nobody can make that kind of expression unless he already has some kind of foundation. The most important thing to remember is, Honey-senpai is blood type AB!"

"Meaning," chorused the twins,"he's the same blood type as Kyoya-senpai!" The three first years, and blonde second fell on the floor, landing on their hands and new, heads hanging in despair.

"Don't you think that'll hurt my feelings?" asked Kyoya absently, making them freeze.

Crouching be hind the couch, Tamaki said,"Not good. We should do something before he wakes up." Getting an idea, Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru, go get your family's private jet!" The twins, who had stood at the ready, looked confused by this. "Fly to Mt. Osore and ask Itako to come! We'll ask Honey-senpai's grandma to make a new Usa-chan."

"We don't have that much time idiot," replied Hikaru.

"It's okay for you to get confused, but please say something more constructive," said Kaoru.

"Let's do this instead! We'll take Usa-chan to the dry cleaners, and in the mean time, Haruhi wear this Usa-chan costume." Tamaki handed said girl, a giant, pink bunny costume. The twins immediately agreed, Tamaki and Haruhi argued about it, and Yuki was laughing at them.

Honey started waking up as Haruhi was shoved in the costume, thinking quickly, Tamaki out a teddy bear in his lap. Sadly, this wasn't a normal teddy bear, it was a dark brown, and had a stony expression on its face. Yuki watched on in amusement as Honey stared at the bear for a few seconds, then threw it on the ground. Honey stood up, and walked over to his tea soaked Usa-chan.

"IT'LL BE OUR TURN NEXT!" wailed Tamaki. Honey picked up the bunny, then glared at the twins and Tamaki. Making them scream and call out for help from Mori.

"Usa-chan really wanted a cup of tea," Mori said as if was perfectly normal. Everyone froze, waiting for the small blonde's reaction.

"Oh okay! That's why his face is dirty?" said Honey, his mood brightening instantly. Yuki let out a small chuckle, as the twins, Haruhi and Tamaki dropped to the floor in disbelief.


	8. The One Where the twins Fight

_Remember children, "Never let the Hitachi in Twins idle about with __plenty__ of free time." From this day forth, this phrase will forever be imprinted on the young minds of Host Club. It dozen't help that a certain 'prince' took away a certain ginger's computer rights, with a certain 'Shadow King' backing him up, when they learned about what happened to her hand, thinking it for the best, when in reality, it was the worst possible thing he could have ever done. No, Tamaki, Kyoya, that really wan't your best move. Now strategic, manipulative Yuki, from past experience, they knew to be quit the little actress, had nothing to do. They now understood the meaning to the phrase,"There's a reason why nobody ever takes Yuki's laptop away from her."_

Fast falling footsteps could be heard, stopping in front of a pair of twins. A furious Tamaki stood before, steam practically flying out his ears, much like a train. His face, flushed with anger, held an accusing frown. "Hikaru, Kaoru! I left you in charge of the club's website because the two of you promised to take it seriously!" Bored expressions landed on Tamaki, the twins exchanged a glance, then shrugged their shoulders.

"We stayed up all night yesterday, working on it. In order to create the masterpiece, Haruhi's composite picture," they chorused.

"You look so cool Haru-chan!" Honey said, Yuki snickered, and Tamaki was yelling at the cause of the problem. After Tameka was done, the twins huffed, and sat down in a couch. Managing to grab Haruhi and Yuki, the twins gave a tug, dragging the girls down with them. From left to right, they sat; Kaoru, Yuki, Haruhi, and last, but no least Hikaru. The twins threw an arm around the girls shoulders. Haruhi was irked, and the emotion was clear on her features, Yuki simply raised a delicate eyebrow.

"We seem to have nothing to do these days. Haruhi could we go to your house?" Hikaru asked. Said girl scoffed and shook her head.

Before Kaoru could ask the same question of Yuki, she said,"Don't even think about it."

"Then we can spread rumors about you guys as a couple?" Yuki couched, trying to use it cover a laugh.

"Honestly, what are we to you guys?" Haruhi asked with an eye roll, not expecting an answer.

"That goes without saying. You're our toys." Haruhi looked offended as Yuki blinked.

"That's a new one," the older girl sated casually. The three first years looked at their senpai, silently asking for her to elaborate. "No one's called me their toy before," she shrugged her shoulders. "I've been labeled as other things, but never 'toy'. Although " Yuki cocked her head to the side, eye looking towards the ceiling, and a finger on her chin. "I have been called 'Barbie' before, does that count?" Mistaking their looks of confusion, she nodded to herself. "No? That's what I thought."

"If you like toys, please join my club," said a voice from seemingly nowhere. Everyone looked over to see a cloaked figure peering out a mahogany door.

Raising an eyebrow, Yuki muttered to herself,"I'm not sure I want to know what kind of _toys_ he has."

"Currently, we're organizing the world's ancient magical artifacts exhibition," the stranger continued."If you join us now, we'll also throw in a wonderful cursed voodoo doll."

"Who is that? What's he doing?" Haruhi whispered to Yuki, thinking the older girl might know. Yuki shook her head, and whispered back.

"I don't know, but Kyoya probably-" Cutting her off, Kyoya quickly explained.

"Nekozawa-senpai dozen't like light." Yuki nodded her head, attention on the new comer. An amused grin made its way on her face when she saw Hikaru and Kaoru slink up to him, matching devilish grins, and hands holding something behind their backs.

"Doesn't like light, ay?" said Hikaru, grinning, Kaoru following his lead. The boys moved one of their arms, a flashlight in and, and shined it on Nekozawa-san, who ran away screaming.

"AAAAHHHHHH! MURDERS!"

"Looks like you two haven't known real terror," said Tameka, said feeling plain on his face."Like the time I accidentally stepped on his beloved Belzeenuff doll. After that incident, my exam paper are filled with a jumble of nonsensical incantations. When I realized the situation I was in, I glanced around the room, and didn't recognize anyone there, it was completely strangers!"

"That's because you troubled and took the exam for Greek by mistake," stated Kyoya coolly, arms folded across his chest.

"No! It's a curse I tell you! The morning, three days later, for no reason at all my legs were as heavy as lead."

"That's because we had a marathon the day before."

As Tamaki continued babbling, nobody noticed that the twins and Yuki were standing close together, several feet away, as if to hide what they were talking about. Hikaru, on her left, and Kaoru, on her right, had an arm slung around her shoulders, with a cell phone in hand. As Yuki's thumb slid over the touch screen of her phone, an evil grin appeared on their faces. If anyone had been paying attention, they would have noticed the trouble coming their way.

The next day found the twins without any customers, Tameka's ruling, and completely bored out of their minds. Yuki was serving tea to Haruhi and her customers, when the situation with twins came up.

"Hey Haruhi-kun, Yuki-senpai, we all know that the twins part their hair differently. The one with the part to the right is Hikaru-kun and the one with the part to left is Kaoru-kun, but are there any other ways to tell them apart?"

"Huh, I guess you girls are right, Hikaru voice and actions make him seem more devilish then Kaoru," stated Haruhi. Kaoru snickered at the comment, only to freeze when Yuki spoke up.

"Kaoru's voice is lighter, and softer then Hikaru's," Yuki turned and started to walk away, paused, looking back, said over her shoulder,"That, and Kaoru is more likely to apologize whenever he knows they're in the wrong." Said boy blushed, eyes wide with shock.

Hikaru snickered, saying,"That's so true!", earning a glare from his younger brother.

"Please don't spout nonsense Hikaru. It's always been me tolerating your stubborn ways, and as Yuki-senpai stated, apologizing in the end." Hikaru's snickering stopped instantly, he sat up, a blank look on his face.

"Even if I am the brains behind the operation, it's always you who gets so serious about it Kaoru. If you don't like it, then don't do it idiot. You're so silly, you even came up with calling them our toys."

"Hikaru, you actually _like_ Haruhi, admit it!" Kaoru shouted, grabbing Tameka's attention. A blush now evident on the older twin's face, Hikaru glared. His next statement made the younger one blush twice as hard.

"Oh hush up Kaoru, I _know_ _you're_ _in love with Yuki-senpai. _Don't even try denying it, I see how you act around her. You trail after Yuki-senpai like a lost puppy, always looking for her approval. It's pathetic!" All eyes went to the mentioned girl, a blush was on her face, her golden brown eyes wide, staring at Kaoru.

"Ka-Kaoru," eyes widened as Yuki stuttered. One thought going through their heads. _'Yuki stuttered! She actually stuttered!' _"Is, is that tr-true?" she asked. Kaoru glanced away, his blush darkening, in turn making the older girl's face darker.

"Oooh, there's a love quadruple surrounding Haruhi, and a love triangle surrounding Yuki-senpai! Renge's so happy, she can have three, no four bowls of rice!" squealed said girl, appearing out of nowhere.

"Get lost otaku," the twins deadpanned. Despite that, Renge explained exactly what she meant.

"Yuki-senpai is in a love triangle with both Kyoya-senpai and Kaoru-kun. Kyoya-senpai because they're childhood friends, that's always a good plot point, although it's bittersweet. Kaoru-kun because of his devilish side, that goes soft whenever she's around. It's completely understandable for Yuki-senpai to fall for him, and him for her. Besides, it's obvious who she favors at the moment." _'Kyoya' _thought the other Host. "Kaoru! He didn't ban her from the computer until her hands healed! The two of them would be a beautiful pair! Just imagine it!" Suddenly Tamaki's mind theater played out, but in everyone's head. For some reason, it was kind of like an actual scene from a movie.

_A girl with cinnamon red curls, lose around her shoulders walked through a library. She had golden brown eyes framed by thin black glasses, creamy white skin, delicate hands, and long legs. The girl had on a simple grey sweater, that hung off one shoulder, jean shorts, and a black knit beanie. She had a collection of books in her arms, not being able to look down, she didn't notice that someone had put their foot out. Tripping, she fell forward, books went flying around her a laughter could be heard. Landing on her hands and knees, the girl winced and fixed the glasses on her face. She didn't pay attention, the sound of someone being shooed away, she started on picking up her fallen books. Seeing a hand reach out for a book in line of vision, the girl glanced up and froze._

Auburn eyes met golden brown, freezing the owners of said eyes in place. There, crouched before her, looking apologetic, was a very good looking boy. He appeared to be about her age, his late teens. The boy had stylishly messy auburn locks, his bangs parted towards his left, he had on jeans and a casual button up shirt, and a beige colored sweater. The two teens continued to stare at each other, mesmerized by what they were seeing. Suddenly snapping to attention, the girl blushed, looking flustered and started to stack her books again. Seeing her act like this, the boy couldn't help but smile, he relaxed and began helping her.

"Yo-you d-don't need to do that," she said quietly, not looking at him. The boy gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

"Yes I do, my brother was the one who tripped. The least I could do is help you out." She gave a small nod of her head, still not meeting his gaze. The boy sighed and gently grasped hr chin, making the girl gasp, and titled it up so he could see her eyes. "Hello, Miss, my name is Hitachiin, Koaru, what's your's? 'Cause I'd love to know," he purred.

The girl blinked, then a smile spread across her face. Pulling back, she gave a small chuckle, looked at him, then shook her head again. The boy blinked at her, no one had laughed a t him like that before. The girl leaned forward, a smirk forming on her crescent-shaped lips. Kaoru found himself staring at them, he blinked when he felt something poke his cheek. He glanced down to see the girl's finger hovering just inches away from him. Kaoru glanced from her finger to the girl, a smirk was still on her face.

"My name's Hatsumodo, Yuki. It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Hitachiin." Picking her books up and standing up, the girl turned to walk away, but paused in thought. Yuki glanced down to Koaru, biting her bottom lip, a smirk still on them. Once again, Koaru found himself admiring her lips, he couldn't help, they were such a soft shade of pink, it was obvious to the boy she didn't were make-up. Yuki nodded, having decided on something. Before Kaoru could question her, she bent over and placed her lips lightly on his cheek, shocking the still kneeling boy. She pulled away, with a final smirk, turned away and called over her shoulder, not glancing back. "Thank-you for your help Kaoru!"

This little scene only lasted seconds before Tamaki pounced on Yuki, saying something about 'not letting he got libraries'. The ginger-haired girl ignored him in favor for the twins, who were having a shouting match.

"YOU'D BETTER STOP WHILE YOU CAN! YOUR MATH GRADES ARE OBVIOUSLY LOWER THAN MINE!"

"HIKARU, YOU SHOULD WORK SO MUCH HARDER IN YOUR LANGUAGE ABILITIES!'

"YOU'RE IRRITATING, EVERY TIME YOU BURROW INTO MY BLANKET WHILE I'M SLEEPING!"

"I ONLY DID THAT 'CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE LONELY!"

"YOUR MOTHER WEARS TO MUCH MAKE-UP!" they shouted at the same time, earning several confused glances as they walked away.

"You guys have the same mother!" Yuki called after them

The next day found Hikaru with his hair dyed flamingo pink, and Kaoru's a bright blue. The twins continued fighting, or pranking one another all day.

"One set A meal," they said together, then glared, and changed the order. "I think I'll take set b, pasta meal, set D salad and a coke." This went on for several minutes before Honey interrupted.

"That's enough! If you're quarreling, you must be punished!" In hand, Honey had a a butterfly shaped paddle, making Yuki snicker at the sight. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, each have this cake and you'll be alright!" The paddle disappeared and was replaced with a vanilla cake, and vanilla icing with a strawberry in the middle. Then Honey started muttering about he wanted some too, and then what to do about the strawberry.

"He's not helping," Yuki stated, a grin identical to the Cheshire cat's on her face. She nudged More forward slightly. "You might want to get him out if there before something happens." Mori nodded his head in understanding, and went to rescue his cousin.

Haruhi sat beside Hikaru and traded lunches with him, Tamaki then begged him to trade. Hikaru glanced around the room, his eyes falling on something that made him smirk.

"Hey Tamaki, don't Yuki-senpai and Kaoru seem to be sitting a little _too close_?" he asked. Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi glanced up and followed his gaze. A few tables away, sat Yuki and Kaoru, sitting _close,_ just like Hikaru said. heres was about an inch of space, max, between the two. Yuki had her elbows on the table, fingers intertwined, and chin rested on them. Her cinnamon red curls, despite being pulled back into a pony tail, spilled over her shoulders.

Kyoya froze, Renge's words from yesterday came surging forward, _'Besides, it's obvious who she favors at the moment...Kaoru!...The two of them would be a beautiful pair!' _There was a gentle smile on Yuki's face, her golden brown eye looked like melted honey. Kaoru had a warm smile on his face as well, the two sat talking, blissfully unaware of the trouble brewing ahead of them. Yuki tilted her head at something Koaru said, confusion crossing her features, bangs falling in her eyes. Kaoru lifted a hand to move them out if they way, when Tamaki threw a fork, only for it to backfire. Instead of it hitting Kaoru's hand, it hit the back of his head, pushing he boy forward. Eyes widened in shock as his lips connected with hers, they pulled away blushing, picked up their stuff and ran in opposite directions.

Tamaki felt a murderous aura, glancing over his shoulder, her saw Kyoya glaring at him. Not only that, but purple flames seemed to appear behind the dark-haired second year, his glasses glinted dangerously. Everyone edged away from Kyo, and said their farewell to Tamaki, expecting that he wouldn't make it out alive.

Hikaru was already in the club room with Mori, Honey, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi. Both Yuki and Kaoru had disappeared after lunch. Everyone was tense, even Honey, they were all worried about the twin's fight, where Kaoru and Yuki had disappeared to, and what they could do to help. Head's shot up as the door to the Third Music Room opened, revealing the cause of their concern, then several gasp were heard.

In the doorway stood Kaoru, grinning like an idiot. Yuki stood next to him, blushing, not one for public displays of affection, but smiling none the less. The two stood together, holding hands, fingers intertwined. The couple made a move to step forward when a bucket of water fell on their heads, soaking them. The room became extremely tense, Haruhi stepped forward and grabbed Yuki's other hand. Pulling the girl over to an unoccupied coach, Yuki's fingers slipped out of Kaoru's. He gave them a small squeeze, then let go and glared at his older brother. Haruhi sat Yuki down, grabbed a random towel, and gave it to Yuki.

"Hikaru, you went to far this time," Kaoru growled, hands clenched at his side. Hikaru simply shrugged, and walked up to his younger brother, stopping about two feet away. "This is the cursed voodoo doll I got from Nekosawa-senpai!" In Kaoru's hand was a doll with pointed arms and legs, with a head that had two pointed spike on top, in his other hand was a black Sharpie. "As soon as I write your name on it, you'll be cursed for all of eternity! I'll make you-"

"OW!" Haruhi had walked up to them, and somehow manged to slam he fist on top of both boys' heads. A small snicker was heard, and ignored, Haruhi then began to yell at them.

"Don't use that kind of thing for such a stupid quarrel! Both of you are bad, and causing trouble for people around is worse! Now apologize to everyone! If you two don't make up and shake hands now, you'll never ever set foot in my house in this lifetime. Do you understand me?" The twins perked up at this, identical evil grins spreading across their faces.

"If we call it a truce, we can go to your house?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. The other host froze in shock.

"I'm so happy Kaoru! Even though it was all fake, the words really were too much."

"Don't say that! I was worried that you would get hurt. Then what would I do?" Haruhi sighed, then a horrible thought struck her. Her back rigid, a furious glare on her face, she advanced on the twins. Sensing the on coming threat, they looked over to see Haruhi.

"What about Yuki? Did you just play with her feelings Kaoru?" The rest of the Host eyes widen as that realization struck them, they too, became tense waiting for the answer, hoping the twins didn't do what they were being accused of. The twins grinned, then walked over to the girl, without anyone noticing, she had changed clothes.

She was wearing sweatshirt that comes in a relaxed fit with a black body, wide boat neckline, raglan shoulders for a slouchy look, fitted cuffs and hem, and reads "I'M A CAT" in an enlarged white serif font across the front, leggings with vertical white and black stripes, and black converse high-tops. Her hair hung around her shoulders in loose damp curls, her bangs, having dried, were straight like usual, Her infinity ring in its place on her right ring finger like always. Yuki sat in the middle of a couch, her legs crossed, one over the other, in front of her. Se was about the 3?4th of the with done with the book, headphones on, listening to Maroon 5.

The twins leaned over the back of the couch, Hikaru on her left, Kaoru on her right, a smirk on their faces. They each tapped a shoulder, hoping to scare the older girl. She didn't flinch, instead picked up her phone paused the music, put the headphones around her neck, and leaned her head back. A pout appeared on Hikaru and Kaoru's faces, she sent them a smirk and shrugged.

"One of my friends beck in London helped co-manage a haunted house, I'd volunteer and help work it every October. So it's going to be _quite_ hard to scare me boys. So what's up?" The twins pointed in front of her, she lifted her head to see the rest of the Host Club. Honey was ob the verge of drying, Mori had no expression as usual, Kyoya resonating murderous aura, Tamaki was tense with worry, and Haruhi looked like she was about to break a child's hopes and dreams. Cocking an eyebrow, Yuki leaned her head back to look at the twins. "You two still fighting?" That made the Host freeze, and the twins to fall over laughing.

As the the twins calmed down, Haruhi asked the question that was now plaguing everyone else's mind. "Yuki-senpai, what do you mean 'are you two still fighting'?" Tilting her head to the side in confusion, a frown crossed Yuki's face.

"I thought they would have told you," she muttered, still frowning.

"Would have told me what?" asked Haruhi now utterly confused.

"Hm?" Yuki asked, coming out of her thoughts. "Oh, I thought they would have told you I was 'in' on it," Yuki shrugged her shoulders and glanced back down at her book.

Tamaki shot forward, slamming his hands on the table in front of Yuki, he shouted,"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE IN ON IT?" Leaning forward, she put her book on the table then sat back, crossing her arms.

"I mean it it exactly as it sounds."

"She helped us plan out the beginning bit that involved her," started Hikaru, still leaning on the couch.

"Then she helped us dye our hair, and she helped us plan out the thing wit the voodoo doll." finished Kaoru. Confusion fell on the other host, not understanding why Yuki helped the twin, Tamaki voiced their concerns. Her face hardened into a glare, making Tamaki wince, he himself hadn't been a victim of before, well, not this directly of it anyways.

"You stole my laptop," she said quietly. The host blinked, not sure how to respond to that.

_'She helped them out over a petty grudge against Tamaki and Kyoya?'_ thought Haruhi incredulously.

"Tamaki, you stole my laptop and quite literately, _locked it away_. Most of those essays and questionnaires we had to type up were on there, some of the work I can do for my grandparents, and the family company is on there, but most importantly, _all of my games_ are on my laptop. Once again, _my life is quite literately on that laptop_. I did not appreciate you stealing it from me, I'm not usually the type to hold a grudge, but I was extremely bored and had nothing to do." Tamaki went to ask about the book on the table, bus she answered before he could. "I only got that book _today_, I had to do _something_ while I was waiting for classes to end."

Haruhi spoke up,"So, the three of you planned this because you were bored?" All three red-heads nodded, a glare still on Yuki's face as the twins smirked. As Haruhi stared at them, she couldn't help but compare to the days where kings and queens ruled everywhere. Yuki looked like the queen who would do anything to protect her subjects, and the twins were her royal knights. The red-headed trio was definitely something not to be messed with. Haruhi shook her head and sighed.

_Twins with lots of time on their hands and nothing to do were demons. Gamer girls with nothing to do, was also a demon. The two combined, was absolute Hell on Earth._

The next day, club activities were back to normal. The twins were hosting again, Yuki had her laptop back, and everything was relatively calm. Yuki was serving tea to Hikaru and Kaoru when the hair color was brought up.

"So, I'm guessing the one with pin hair is Hikaru. Even though you guys made up, you didn't dye your hair back?"

"Yup, you're right!" the twins chorused. Yuki frowned and shook her head, one of the girls caught this and asked what was wrong. A frown still on her face, Yuki glanced over at the twins, then sighed.

"I hate to sound rude, but you're wrong. They've gone and switched again. So, Kaoru, why do you have pink hair today?" Not getting an answer, Yuki shook her head once more, and walked away.


	9. The One With the Junior Host

On the top floor of the south campus, at the end of the corridor, the doors opened to reveal an Arabian kingdom. All seven host stood decked out in Arabian robes, but one's eye couldn't help but be dawn to a particular ginger. She wasn't wearing clothes that matched the rest of the Host Club, she had blatantly refused to where them. When she was told she couldn't wear her school uniform she changed into casual clothes.

Yuki was wearing a black camisole, an over-sized red cotton tee that features a deep v-neckline with raw edge hems, mini slits on the sides and "Pale Is The New Tan" written in a cool retro-looking font across the front, black skinny jeans, and red low-top converse. She also painted her nails black, with red tips, her cinnamon red curls were pulled out of her face by a hand that had a big black bow, angling it more on the left side of her head. Yuki had traded her glasses for contacts, and was wearing black eyeliner and mascara, making her eyes pop and face look paler, and chap stick on her lips, cheeks left untouched by blush.

A young boy, wearing the Ouran elementary uniform, a green jacket and shorts, white undershirt, and a black bow tie, was standing the door way. He brown hair and grey-ish blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow, pointed in Yuki's direction, and asked,"How come she's not dressed up?" Yuki snorted, rolling her eyes, she walked up to the boy, stopping a few feet away from. A smirk on appeared on her face, she bent at the waist, hands held behind her back.

"I'm not a princess," she said simply, confusing the boy. "Let's forget about that for the moment. Are you lost?" The boy stumbled back blushing, the older girl was too close for comfort. A tall blonde boy walked up and put his arm on her shoulders.

"Yuki! You're scaring the poor thing!" The boy backed into the door, frozen eyes wide. Yuki stood up, knocking Tamaki's arm off her, a frown on her face, the two first years began arguing.

"Are you the king?" Both second years looked at the door surprised.

"Wh-what did you call him?" Yuki asked, hoping she didn't hear him right.

"King," the boy replied. Tamaki began glowing, Yuki fell backwards, looking like she'd been shot, the twins rushed forward to catch the ginger before she hit the floor. Only one thought ran through Yuki's mind. _'Thank-you kid, you just inflamed his ego to unreachable heights.' _Hikaru picked the older girl up, she was surprisingly light, he carried her over to a couch and set down. Kaoru ran off and got a bottle of water. When he came back, the twins started on getting Yuki to come back to them, only paying half their attention to what was going on around them.

"I am Junior Section's, Grade 5, Class A's Takaoji, Shiro! I would like to apply to as the Host Club King's apprentice!"

_Thus, the youngest trainee of the Host club was born._

Later that afternoon found Tamaki, still in his Arabian garb, was sitting at a table with a lone girl, and little Shiro sitting, observing them. Yuki was sitting at another table, an aura of depression radiated off her, with a direct view, her headband traded for headphones, Seether blaring out. Her chin rested on the table, she stared at Shiro, trying to understand why he was inflating Tamaki's ego. In the back of her mind, she was planning ways to either deflate Tamaki, highly unlikely, or destroy the little brat that was causing her misery.

"Why is Yuki-senpai so depressed?" asked Haruhi, staring at said girl.

"She just got Tamaki's ego under control in the last chapter with the twins fight," Kyoya answered, knowing the gist of what was wrong. "Now in this chapter, Shiro comes along calls Tamaki 'king' and ask to be his apprentice. Any normal person would feel a sense of pride, but because it's Tamaki instead of going up two or three levels, he goes up a hundred or more." Yuki was attracting glances from concerned customers, on occasion the other. All worried about the teenage girl's depressed state. "Don't worry about her, she'll be back to normal in no time." Haruhi looked at Kyoya like she didn't believe, he sighed and rolled her eyes. "Haruhi, this is like Yuki's version of a tantrum, we let her sulk for awhile, and like a switch has been flipped, she'll go back to normal." The girl Tamaki was with ran off crying because of something Shiro said, making a small smile come to Yuki's face. Kyoya looked a Haruhi as if to say 'I told you so'.

Leaning on Shiro's shoulder, Hikaru said,"This is great Tono. You've got a cute little brother."

"Hikaru," said Kaoru frowning,"You'd prefer a brother like him?" He looked heartbroken. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru, pulling him close.

"Idiot! Even if I searched the world over, no one could compare to you." Cue the fangirls, and little Shiro having a mini-heart-attack. Shiro turned and ran into Haruhi. She looked surprised, then smiled at him.

"Did those suspicious people scare you? I was too, but once you've grown used to them, it won't faze you even a little bit."

"Are you a transvestite?" he asked Haruhi, the twins and Tamaki immediately freaked and started acting suspicious Honey then pounced on little Shiro, latching his arms around the boys neck. "You're annoying. What grade you even in?" Honey then let go of him and clung to Mori. Little Shiro then threw a plate at Mori, shouting,"AH! Giant solder!"

"Isolate him!" shouted Tamaki. Minutes later found the boy in a metal cage just as tall as him. Yuki had perked up immediately after. Honey having spotted that she was feeling better asked her to eat cake with him. Tamaki sat in a chair sipping tea, Haurhi and the twins standing next to him. "I don't have time to play with a kid like you."

"I'm serious! I'm running out of time! YOU"RE A GENIUS RIGHT? KING!" A loud thump was heard throughout the room. Yuki now sat face down on a table, her curls covering up the side of her face, the depressing aura was back. Tamaki shrugged, ignoring it, he turned back towards Shiro.

"Looks like you are serious. Ok, if you really are, try to make use of your material. You'd have to be a mischievous kid that would fit the taste of pedo-girls!" Another thump was heard as Yuki had, once again, slammed her head on the table. "Bear in mind those pedo-girls tend to get indescribably moved by males of a younger age, or if they have a baby face. Take Honey-senpai for example, he'd be perfect for the 'lolita type'. The basics for the 'mischievous type' is is to wear shorts even in winter." Tamaki then drew scrapes on his face, and put band-aids on his knees, then made the boy fall over. At which point he promptly gave up and ran off, making Yuki jump up, arms thrown out above her head, and cheer.

Later, they found it was only to make a girl happy. Tamaki wasn't quite sure what to do when Yuki came up with a plan. She sent Tamaki and Mori to 'kidnap' him.

"I thought you didn't like him," said Kyoya. Yuki gave an exhausted sigh, having traded her dress in for jeans and a loose grey sweater, with a matching knit hat resting on her head.

"I don't," she huffed,"But," a soft smile spread across her face. "It's nice to be in love, even at an early age such as this one." Kyoya was about to ask how she would know that when she shrugged flippantly. "Besides, one of the girls back in London was a hopeless romantic," another shrug,"I guess she wore off on me, 'cause there's no way I can leave this alone."

The doors to the Third Music Room burst open. Tamaki one of Shiro's arms, and Mori had the other. Yuki pushed a chair forward and they set Shiro down it. When Tamaki and Mori let go he tried to dash off, but Mori.

"You guys can stay and watch, but don't intervene. Do you understand me?" Everyone nodded and backed away, excluding Mori who was still holding on to Shiro, preparing themselves for the worst "You too, Mori-senpai." Said senior stepped back, Shiro shot up, only to be _gently_ pushed back down. Yuki was crouched on one knee in front of him, her hands on his shoulders.

The Host blinked at how gentle she was being with the boy. They knew of her _mild_ dislike for him, and had honestly expected something like had happened when Tamaki stole her laptop.

"So, little one, why don't you tell me _exactly _why you waned to be Tamaki's apprentice?" she asked, her voice light and soft.

Shiro was surprised a how gentle the older girl was being with him. He was aware that she wasn't exactly happy with him, but he could care less. When the Tamaki and Mori had placed him in front of the girl, he was expecting to get yelled at, not her asking him _why_, or how sincere her concern sounded. When she pushed him back down, he had expected actual force not her just moving her arms. He stared down at her, she was crouched in front of him, looking genially concerned.

"Yuki-senpai, you're a girl right?" The Host, excluding Mori and Kyoya, flinched as they waited for Yuki to yell at him. Only for shock to register on their features as laughter was heard. Yuki was laughing, a smile in her face.

"I'd imagine I am, otherwise," she looked down at herself, her curves slightly obvious even in the loose sweater. "There is _seriously_ something wrong with me." Shiro cracked a small smile, he nerves at being there starting to disappear.

"What would like for a boy to do to make you happy?" Taken off guard by the question, Yuki leaned back slightly, yes wide. Thinking, she adjusted herself to sitting on both knees, hands in her lap.

"Do you want the truth?" Shiro nodded. "Honestly I wouldn't mind the boy doing all that mushy stuff once in a while, it'd definitely make my day brighter." She paused to gather her thoughts and bit her bottom lip. Then she leaned forward, a look of determination in golden brown eyes, Yuki put a hand on each of Shiro's and spoke. "The one thing the guy could do to make me happiest, is for him to simply be himself and spend time with me.

"Really?" asked Shiro, not sure what she meant.

"Yup," Yuki nodded her head. "As long as th_at boy is being himself, _I'll _gladly_ send time with him.

"But, aren't you a member of the Hots Club?"

Yuki let a chuckle and said,"Yeah, I am, but there is some truth to these idiots." She motion her head towards said group. "Between you and me," she leaned in conspiratorially and whispered loud enough only for Shiro to hear. "I get to see them have fun and joke around everyday. As a member I get to see them outside of hosting ours, and see the side of them most people don't. At the end of each day, they're all still a bunch of idiots." Yuki pulled back winking, and said, "Don't tell them I told you that, 'kay?", loud enough 'them' to hear. Standing up, Yuki dusted of her pants, smiled at Shiro, one hand on his shoulder, and lead him away. "Now. let's give you some impromptu piano lessons! Tamaki, I'm going to need your help with this!" Tamaki grinned, and ran off, easily catching up with the duo.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Shiro.

"It looked like she wanted to play _with_ you." With her other hand, Yuki patted the boy on his head.


	10. The One With Kyoya's Resort

Friday afternoon, activities done for the, Haruhi and Yuki were saying their good-byes and heading out the door. Two arms shout out and grabbed the girls' elbows, pulling them back into the room. The girls crashed into someone, but didn't fall to the ground. Looking up, Haruhi had been caught by Hikaru, and Yuki by Kaoru. The twins had taken notice to the duffel bag that hung off Yuki's shoulder.

"What's in the bag Yuki-senpai?" Kaoru asked staring down at the girl. She blinked then shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." The twins let go of the girls, sending them crashing to the ground, then stole Yuki's bag. "Hey, give that back!" she shouted The twins had unzipped and stared in surprise. Seeing the mess, Tamaki helped Yuki and Haruhi up, then proceeded to yell at the twins.

"You little devils! Give you back her bag! It's not nice to steal-" Tamaki froze upon seeing the inside of the bag. Honey bounced over to see what was wrong, but before he could, Yuki snatched her bag back. Glaring at the twins, she zipped it back up and slung the strap back over her shoulder. "Yuki," Tamaki paused, not sure he wanted ask the question. " Whose clothes are in the bag?" Inside the duffel bag, there was several t-shirts, several pairs of pants and shorts, and socks. Hidden under all that was undergarment. The thing that caught their attention and made them freeze was the romper right on top. It had black lace, white trim, and satin sheen, a V-neck of this fitted-waist one piece, and sheer, pleated chiffon shorts. It was quite girly, and something they didn't expect from the older girl. Who usually wore clothes that had sassy comments on them, or in some cases, dealt with the occult.

"Those are mine, idiots!" she hissed, a blush making it's way on her face.

"Bu-but why?" asked Tamaki, coming out of his shock, and strait into confusion. The ginger huffed then looked to Haruhi, the brunette nodded her head. Crossing her arms over her chest, Yuki gave another huff, not looking at the host, a blush still on her face.

"I'm going to sleep over at Haruhi's."

"Why?"

"One, it's what girls do. Two, my grandparents are going away for the weekend and don't want me to be cooped up inside, all alone. So I called Haruhi and asked her, she agreed." Tamaki wrapped an arm around both girls neck and cheered.

"YAY! DADDY'S LITTLE GIRLS ARE GOING TO HAVE BONDING TIME! THEY'RE HAVING SLEEP OVERS, AND TALK ABOUT CELEBRITY CRUSHES, DO EACH OTHER'S HAIR AND MAKE-UP-" Kyoya cut him off before he went to far.

"Tamaki you're forgetting one major factor here. Neither Haruhi or Yuki are very girly."

"Bu-bu-but-"

"Yuki may know how to _act_ like a girl, and dress like one when needed, but her personality is as far from girl as can be."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment, or an insult," Yuki muttered, looking at the grown, a small aura of depression rose around her face. Haruhi patted the ginger's back sympathetically. Yuki perked back up, and grabbed Harhi's hand, leading the brunette out the door. "Come along Haruhi, we have to get to your house before your dad leaves."

The girls were about halfway to their destination when a limo pulled up next to them. Yuki raised an eyebrow at the vehicle, while Haruhi groaned. Both expressions were quickly replaced with shock when two arms shout out of an opened door and grabbed the girls. The door closed, and the limo quickly took off.

Haruhi and Yuki were pushed into a small building, the twins saying something about a nice swimsuit. Inside the building stood a pair of grinning maids. Minutes later Haruhi was shoved out of the building by the maids, wearing only a bikini. Tamaki blushed and covered her up with a pullover hoodie.

"Hey, where's Yuki-senpai?" the twins asked.

"I am _not_ going out there wearing _this_!" They heard Yuki shout from inside the small building.

"Awww, come _on! _It can't be _that_ bad!" The twins whined together. Yuki poked her head out the doorway, a frown on her face.

"This swimsuit is pink and has bows, I don't do pink and bows. So unless you let me pick one, I'm not coming out," she huffed. The twins pretended to contemplate what she said, then grinned. Before she could step away from the door, Hikaru and Kaoru 'pounced' on the poor girl, and eventually dragged her out.

Yuki, looking sullen, was wearing a a pastel pink strapless bikini top with knotted-back tie-dye bow. Her bottoms were pastel pink and a 'cheeky-fit', on the back they had the same knotted-back tie-dye bow. Her cinnamon curls were pushed back out of her face by a a matching pastel pink knot-like bow cloth headband. Once again, her glasses were replaced with contacts.

"Yu-chan! You look so cute!" squealed Honey. Yuki sighed and gave a reluctant smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she said glancing down at herself. The twins smirked and glanced over at Kyoya. They put an arm around Yuki's shoulders and lead her over to Kyoya.

"Yuki-senpai really does look great doesn't she Kyoyo-senpai?" Kyoya glanced up at Yuki and blinked. 'She really does look good,' Kyoya thought to himself. HE shook his head slightly and smiled.

"Of course." Seeming satisfied with his answer, the twins disappeared only to show up tormenting Tamaki. Yuki laughed at their antics and sat on a lounge chair beside Kyoya. She laid back and closed her eyes, a smile falling on her face as she drifted off to sleep. Only for it to be interrupted when a troubling thought occurred to her. She sat up, a confused frown on her face.

"Kyoya," she said, he looked at her with an eyebrow raised, waiting for her to finish. "Where exactly are we? Why are we here? And more importantly, who bloody kidnapped me?" She asked, glaring at Kyoya, who simply smiled in return.

"We're at my family's recovery resort. The reason why you're her is because Tamaki didn't want to leave you and Haruhi behind. As to who kidnapped you, well that was Hikaru and Kaoru." Yuki fell back with a groan, placing her hand on her fore head.

"_Please_ tell me, _someone, _meaning either my grandparents or Haruhi's dad." Kyoya confirmed that both had been told of the girls' recent change of plans. Yuki relaxed, and started to doze off.

"Yu-chan let's go swim in the pool!" Honey shouted, jumping on said girl, making her shoot up and knock their heads together, both fell back whimpering. Once Yuki calmed down, she gave an apologetic smile,

"Sorry Honey-senpai, you surprised me." The small blonde perked up. Yuki noticed Honey was wearing a blue inner-tube with pink bunnies on it. "Um? Senpai, do you actually need that?" She said pointing to it. Honey giggled and shook his head no.

"Jus looks cuter that way, ya know?" he asked cocking his head to the side then smiled and pulled Yuki over to the pool. Honey and Yuki jumped in as Mori got out for a drink. The twins had roped Tamaki into having a water gun fight. Tamaki jumped sideways to hit both twins and rammed into a lever. A low rumble was heard a wave swept Honey and Yuki away from them Mori and Haruhi shouted in worry for their lost friends.

"First of all, let's go after Honey-senpai and Yuki! Tamaki turned and stepped on a crocodile, he turned again only to step on another crocodile. "CROCODILES!"

"The crocodile pasture is extremely dangerous. The piranha pond should be fixed again, and there is a problem with the lever. Thanks, I collected useful data."

"Yu-chan! Yu-chan!" Honey shook Yuki awake. She groaned and sat up, putting a hand to her head.

"Honey-senpai? What happened? Where are we?"

"A giant wave came in and pushed us somewhere, but I think we're still in Kyo-chan's resort. Can you stand up?" Yuki nodded her head as she got up. Looking around, she saw nothing but trees.

"The others are probably looking for us. Why don't we meet them halfway?" Yuki said, glancing at the stream they came down. Pointing in the opposite direction it flowed, "If we go up stream we're bound to find them." Honey nodded his agreement and the duo started in that direction. Everything was quiet and they were making steady progress, until Honey asked a question.

"Yu-chan, do you like Kyo-chan?" he asked innocently enough, not hearing a response, Honey paused and looked back to a frozen, and blushing, Yuki. Honey grinned, the girl really could be transparent when she wanted to be. "You do, don't you?" Yuki blinked and started stuttering.

"N-no, w-why w-would you suggest s-something l-like that S-Senpai?" Yuki gave a nervous grin and averted her eyes.

"Don't worry Yu-chan! Your secret is safe with me!" Honey looked back grinning at the blushing ginger. "If it helps, I think Kyo-chan likes you too!" A grin spread across Yuki's face, before it dropped and she groaned. Honey's smile fell as he rushed to see what was wrong.

"Honey-senpai, _that_ did _not_ help at all," she whimpered. "Now that's all I'm going to be thinking about." Confusion crossed his face before another smile broke out, he turned and walked off. '_That boy isn't _nearly_ as innocent as he pretends to be.' _Yuki thought to herself.

"Hey, Yu-chan!" Honey whispered, motioning for her to come closer. When Yuki stood beside she saw Mori holding Haruhi, surrounded by a bunch of guys with guns.

"We have to help them!" she whispered back. Honey saw two vines and pointed them out to Yuki. She looked at him and nodded. Yuki and Honey jumped on a vine each and swung out of there like Tarzan. They let go, and spun around, kicking several men in the face. In the blink of an eye, Honey and Yuki had knocked everyone out. They duo stood together in a circle of passed out mean, wiping the dust from their hands.

"You know karate?" Honey asked Yuki, cocking his head to the side.

"My grandparents wanted me to know self-defense in case anything were to happen." Honey nodded understanding what she meant.

"Haruhi! Are you alright?" shouted Tamaki appearing from somewhere off to the side of the 'massacre'. Tamaki then brought Haruhi into a breath-taking hug, literately.

"H-how did he?" Haruhi struggled to ask.

"You didn't know?" questioned Kaoru. "The Haninozuka family is renowned for it martial arts. During middle school, Honey-senpai participated in the national championship for Judo and bare handed fights. Honey walked over to Mori, pulled on his arm, then patted him on his head.

"Good job for protecting Haruhi! You weren't too lonely without me, right?"

"Not really." Then Honey jumped on his back.

"Carry me to the exit!" The twins started to complain about not being able to have any fun and said something about a beach.

"Actually, I'd like to the beach, especially if it's an ocean," interrupted Haruhi. Yuki had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I actually wouldn't mind going to the beach either. I didn't get too that often in England."


	11. The One With the Beach

"The ocean?" Haruhi asked, looking up from her paper.

"The ocean!" the twins chorused.

"As of today, final exams are completely over. Only thing left to do is a summer vacation," said Hikaru.

"So, do like the Caribbean, or would you prefer Fiji?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't have money for that."

"By the way this your swim suit.," said Hikaru. He pulled out the torso manikins, on it had a two piece, the top a three layers of ruffles, both top and bottom were pink with navy blue polka-dots.

"I like this one better!" said Honey, pulling out one that looked a mini sailor uniform.

"Honey-senpai is too naïve. Look, put a sweater on Haruhi and her chest is washboard flat," said Hikaru.

"Unlike Yuki-senpai," said Kaori, grabbing said girl's arm and surprising her. "Yuki-senapi could get away with a one piece because she has a feminine figure, whereas Haruhi doesn't. That's why Haruhi needs ruffles, to give the illusion that she has one."

"Are we seriously having this conversation right now?" Yuki asked, staring at Kaoru, wondering who get to him first, Tamaki or Kyoya. Just as she finished that thought, her answer appeared as Tamaki waving around a baseball bat.

"ARE YOU SEXUALLY HARASSING MY DAUGHTERS? YOU BASTARDS! MOMMY! MOMMY! THE TWINS ARE HARASSING THEIR SISTERS!"

"Is it really my fate to be saddled with four kids at seventeen?" Yuki snorted and smiled at the comment, earning her a smirk from Kyoya.

"So, are we going or not?" asked the female second year.

"Did you _really_ have to bring the quest along?" whispered Yuki to Kyoya. They were sitting in a pair of lounge chairs underneath a giant umbrella. Kyoya was wearing a simple pair of black swim trunks. Yuki was wearing a bikini, the top is a halter neck with a back tie detail. Both top and bottoms are printed full of delicious and colorful goodies like ring pops, cupcakes, lollipops and cherries. Her hair was pulled back in a simple half-up, half-do style, a simple black ribbon holding her hair back.

"Did you really have to bring your laptop?" he responded mocking her.

Being the completely mature person she is, Yuki responded "I'm no longer talking to you. As of now, I'm ignoring you." Yuki put her headphones on her ears, and stuck out her tongue at Kyoya. Kyoya snorted and rolled his eyes, lips curling into a smile. Yuki saw Haruhi walking towards them. She sat up, and turned so her back was facing one arm of the chair and her legs were hanging over the other. Seeing this, Haruhi sat down beside Yuki and accepted the wordlessly offered water bottle.

"What are you doing?" asked Haruhi, waiting for a response from either second year.

"Ignoring Kyoya," was Yuki's simple response. Haruhi raised an eyebrow and glanced at said male.

"Don't ask." Haruhi nodded her head and glanced off in the distance. The three sat in comfortable silence until they heard girls screaming. Yuki removed her headphones and rested them around her neck. Her and Haruhi shared a confused glanced, then got up to check out what the commotion was about. They saw girls running away from Tamaki, Yuki instantly started laughing as Haruhi walked up to see why. Tamaki was holding a crab with a centipede crawling over it. Haruhi pulled it off and raised an eyebrow, showing it to Yuki.

Laughter now gone and replaced with a grin, Yuki said,"Really?"

The twins popped up on either side of her and said,"What? Are you afraid of it or something?" Both girls responded with a 'no.' The twins grinned devilishly and said,"Let's have a contest! Who ever can figure out what Yuki-senpai and/or Haruhi wins!"

"What'll we win?" asked Tamaki, all three boys frowned in thought, when Kyoya popped.

"If you figure out Haruhi's it'll be pictures of her from middle school." In Kyoya's hand, were said items.

"Hey! How'd you get those!"

"I have my ways." Kyoya smiled like he had a secret and you're on the wrong end of it. Tamaki was focused on the Haruhi pictures, when a thought occurred to him.

"What happens if we figure out what Yuki's afraid of?"

"Nothing," Kyoya paused when complaints were heard,"because I already know." At the sound of more complaints, both Yuki _and _Kyoya glared, even Mori had to flinch under the heat of _both_ glares. It looked like Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were going to become puddles, when Haruhi grabbed Yuki's attention.

"Hey, Yuki-senpai, why don't we go over there?" Yuki shrugged and walked off with Haruhi.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Yuki, and several of the customers were walking though the cave near the beach. Hikaru was telling a scary story, it was working, on everyone but the two they were trying to scare.

"And he jumped out with a scream!" Hikaru swung his flashlight around landing on Kaoru as he jumped out from behind a rock. The customers ran out screaming and crying. HAruhi stoo there with a blank expression, and Yuki chuckled.

"Really? Nothing?" asked Kaoru. Yuki rolled her eyes at him, turned and headed towards the mouth of the cave where screams could still be heard.

"Look at who you're trying to scare," she called out, not glancing back. The twins looked at Haruhi expectantly, but she just shook her head.

"Did you guys _really_ think that would work on Yuki-senpai?" The twins opened their mouths to respond, then stopped and looked at each other sheepishly.

"She's got a point," they told one another.

PARANOMARMAL SCARE TEST: FAILED

Yuki walked out of the cave and looked up from the ground. She was met with the sight of a harpoon just inches from her face. Her eyes widened slightly as shock registered but relaxed quickly when she saw Mori was the one holding it. Yuki looked up to Mori with a blank expression, the two continued to stare at each other. Haruhi and the twins walked out to be met with that. The first year trio cocked their heads to the side curiously, wondering what was going on. Yuki and Mori continued staring at each, when Yuki finally looked away, a smirk playing on her lips.

"You know Senapi, you shouldn't point that at people, they might get the wrong idea about you." Mori nodded and moved towards Haruhi. Said girl was already on her way over, reaching Mori, she gently poked the harpoon.

"Why do you have a harpoon Mori-senpai?"

SHARP OBJECT SCARE TEST: FAILED

Honey popped up and grabbed both girls' hands, then dragged them to inside a trailer. Mori closed the door on the outside. Everything was calm for a few seconds after. Then Honey clung to Yuki and started crying,wailing that he wanted out.

CLAUSTROPHOBIA SCARE TEST: FAILED

Yuki, having managed to ditch the Host Club in favor for the girls, was talking to some of them on top of the cave. Yuki was with tow other girls, and they were talking about school, when four local boys showed up. One of the boys, presumably the leader, had sun kissed blonde hair, and naturally tanned skin from spending all day on the beach, walked up to Yuki.

"Hey sweetheart, you wanna have some fun?" Yuki gave a sweet smile and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"With anyone but you," her voice full of fake cheerfulness, the boy didn't seem to like that and grabbed her wrist. Yuki looked behind him, and mouthed for the girls to go get help. They didn't want to leave at first, bu with more silent urging from her they did.

"Cute," he sneered,"Why don't you change your mind about that?"

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen and time soon." Yuki had a frown on her face, she stared down at her wrist. "Also, I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of me." The boy's answer was cut short when Haruhi dumped a bucket of sea urchins on him. The boy who a hold of Yuki growled and shoved her off the edge of the cliff. Shock registered on Yuki's face as she plummeted towards the water. Haruhi lunged forward only to be caught before she could follow. Haruhi ignore what was going on around her and watched the water below. Only when a familiar shock of red hair poop above the surface, did she relax. The guy who a hold of Haruhi turned her around, her gaze lingering on Yuki who was heading back to shore.

Yuki, now on shore, was immediately faced with a nearly crying Honey. She gave a shaky smile and patted his head, trying to console the older buy. Yuki looked back up towards the cliff in time to see Haruhi fall off. Without a second thought Yuki took off, her mind barely registering the shouts for her. Her attention solely on the water's surface, waiting for Haruhi to appear before. Right as Yuki reached the edge of the water, strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off her feet.

"Mori-senpai, let m ego! I have to help Haruhi!" Her mind new it was him instantly, he was the only person tall enough to lift her completely off the ground. When he didn't do as she asked, Yuki began to struggle, her eyes still glued to water, waiting for the worst. The water rippled, Tamaki broke surface, holding on to Haruhi. Yuki relaxed, Mori's hold on her loosened, and she broke free. Before he could register this fact, Yuki was half way to Tamaki.

"Are you guys okay?" Yuki asked breathlessly, stopping in front of Tamaki. He gave a small nod of his as Haruhi said 'yes'. Kyoya walked up, wrapped a towel around Yuki's shoulders, and another one around Haruhi's.

"I've already confiscated their IDs and asked them to leave."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, prepare to take the clients home. Kyoya get a doctor to look at Yuki and Haruhi." Both girls immediately protested, saying they didn't need one. "Haruhi, Yuki, are either of you martial art experts like Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, or have either of you entered any diving competitions?" Yuki frowned, confused by the sudden question. Placing a hand on both girls' shoulder, Tamaki continued. "Then why? We were right there, but you didn't even call us. Trying to face _four boys by yourselves. _When you, yourself, are girls, what were you thinking?" Yuki's frown quickly turned into a glare at what Tamaki was suggesting.

"I was thinking, that as long as the other two got away everything would be fine, and I was right." Tamaki stiffened at Yuki's words.

"It shouldn't matter when you encounter such situations what gender you are. At the time, you don't have the luxury to think of such things," Haruhi replied, completely unaffected.

"THINK ABOUT IT ANYWAY! YOU IDIOTS!" Haruhi's face hardened into a glare and Yuki was fuming, her cheeks flushed out of anger.

"I _apologize_ for doing what I thought was _right! _It shouldn't matter if I'm a girl! As long as everyone's okay I don't see what the bleeding problem is!" Yuki shouted, her English accent slipping out.

"Fine! Then do whatever you want. I'm never talking to either of you again!" Tamaki shouted before running away.

"I could care less anyway! You bloody git!"

"Hey guys, the main breaker was thrown in the basement so I turned it back on." Haruhi walked into the living where the rest of the Host Club was gathered, excluding Honey and Mori. She was wearing a red plaid dress, with a ruffled rim, and ruffled straps. She wasn't wearing any shoes. Her brown eye glance around the room, looking for a certain female ginger.

"Haruhi, those clothes.." started Hikaru. Glancing down, Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah, I think my dad replaced everything I had packed. He always wants me to wear this kind of thing."

"Good job, Haruhi's dad!" Tamaki and the twins shouted, giving a thumbs up.

"Has anyone seen Yuki? I haven't been able to find her." Haruhi stated frowning.

"Now that you mention, no we haven't," stated Hikaru and Kaoru.

Nekozawa popped up and said,"Hatsumodo-san is in the library. Once she found out my family had a vast collection of horror stories, she demanded I take her there." Everyone looked at Nekozawa processing what he said. Tamak, Hiaru, and Kaoru shivered, Haruhi nodded thoughtfully, Honey cocked his head not understanding, Mori and Kyoya did nothing.

"Nekozawa-senpai, do think you could take me to the library?" asked Haruhi

"There's no need." The door to the room they were in opened once again and in walked Yuki, focused completely on the book in her hand. Just like Haruhi, her clothes were different. She wore a turquoise pastel mini lace dress. The dress was strapless but had a collar on the neckline, around her waist was a tan faux-leather belt. Her hair was worn loose and outlined her figure, when he hair shifted just right one could see pearl earrings, and of course she was wearing her glasses. Just like Haruhi she was bare-foot.

"Yuki-senapai?" the twins questioned. She glanced up from her book, saw the questioning looks, and bookmarked her place with a finger.

"My grandmother want's me to wear vintage style dress," she paused and sat down on the nearest, couch, curling her legs underneath her. The folds of her dress landed delicately around her. "She always something about how I have the legs for it." Yuki opened the book and continued to read it. Kyoya stared at her, she looked perfectly content in the position she was in, like nothing serious had happened earlier that day. It made him mad just thinking about it, and here Yuki was acting like it was nothing. Feeling the stares, Yuki looked up for eyes to land on Tamaki. He quickly looked away from her as a smirk slid across her lips. "Tamaki? Is there something you wanted to say?" Her voice full of mock innocence, she tiled her head to the side. "Oh, wait! I just remembered you're not talking to me. So even if you did have a comment, you can't say." Promptly sending the blonde into a depression, Yuki sighed shaking her head. "It really is too be bad Tamaki. I have pictures on my cellphone of me in more outfits, similar to this one. I was going to show them to you, but sense you're not talking to me.." Yuki let her sentence trail off, a sadistic smirk on her face. Before things could get much worse, Honey walked in saying that dinner was ready.

Mori seated himself at one end of the table, on his left sat Honey, Haruhi, and Tamaki. On his right sat Kaoru, Yuki, and Hikaru, Kyoya taking up the end between Tamaki and Hikaru. Tamaki made the mistake of stealing the toro that was placed in front of Haruhi. She offered Tamaki some crab, and he froze.

"It's only the shell though," she stated, making Yuki hid a snicker behind her hand. Tamaki went to grab more crab, Haruhi's fell down with a force, a holding a fork. Having enough of it, Tamaki yelled at her.

"HEY! Are you the Twins or something?"

"Didn't you say you weren't speaking to me anymore? Besides, if you keep shouting in my ear, mt eardrum will burst," Haruhi responded dully. Tamaki glared at her, then shifted it to Yuki. She looked p at him, her sadistic smirk from earlier still in place.

"What's the problem Tamaki? Cat got tour tongue?" The twins had gotten up and stood beside Kyoya.

"Why does it seem like Yuki-senpai is madder then she's letting on?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, glancing up to said girl smirking, and an uncomfortable Tamaki in a staring match. Kyoya took a sip of drink before answering, not sure which of the two in front of him was the bigger idiot. Tamaki for not only making Yuki mad, but inadvertently challenging her at the same time, or Yuki for not understanding why Tamaki was serious about this.

"That's because she is," the twins have Kyoya a quick glance. "When she's truly mad everything she does is for the attention of making the subject of her anger suffer. Sometimes circumstances, such as her current attire, just happen, but the snappish comments that's completely her. Behind that smile is the wraith of an archangel." A plan was forming in Kyoya's mind, deciding that he was more or less on Tamaki's side with this one.

"Fine, if that's how the two of you feel. I'm going to bed!" Tamaki stormed out the door, only to quickly come back. "Kyoya will you please show me to my room?" Kyoya stood up and left with Tamaki.

"You know guys," Honey started,"we all worried about you. Especially Tamaki, and even though he didn't show it," Honey looked directly at Yuki, a secretive smile playing on his lips. "So was Kyoya." Haruhi quickly apologized, the twins Honey, and Mori turned to Yuki. She opened her mouth to say something for it shut quickly. Without a second glance, she was out the door, Haruhi followed after, having a pretty good guess of what was wrong. Despite her argument with Tamaki, Haruhi had noted that the older girl hadn't touch her plate nor the drink set in front of her. Stopping at the door, Haruhi quickly turned and gave the remaining for a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry guys, Yuki-senpai's just a little sick. I think the doctor said something like this might happen. Haruhi found tan opened door and peaked inside, seeing a light on in the separate room, she walked forward. Haruhi walked and saw Yuki resting her elbows on the rim of the toilet seat, and her head in her hands. Haruhi stepped forward and gathered the older girl's cinnamon colored curls in her hand. Haruhi placed her other hand on Yuki's back and rubbed it gently. Yuki pulled back, a little shaky but looking fine otherwise.

"You should go apologize to Tamaki," even the sound of her voice was shaky. Seeing the reproachful look on the younger girl's face, Yuki smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just go." Haruhi nodded, got up and left with one last glance. Haruhi nodded at Kyoya who raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yuki-senpai got sick and I followed her. Don't worry she'll be fine." Kyoya shrugged pretending to be indifferent about it.

"I wasn't worried." Haruhi rolled her eyes, her senpais could be real idiots sometimes. Kyoya sighed when Haruhi left, knowing that she he he just lied. Not worry about Yuki, how was he supposed to _that? _He knew that every day he kept them as _'just friends'_ was another day she could be snatched up by another guy. Kyoya knew that if he didn't act soon it might be too late. He also knew that Yuki had been asked out in the few months she'd been at Ouran, he just wasn't sure why she refused. All the guys that had asked were suitable candidates for her and _why was he thinking about that? 'Because,'_ he answered himself. _'you're a masochist when it comes to the subject of Yuki.' _That's not true. _'Oh but it is. You get jealous when she's with a guy who isn't you. Remember the incident with her and Tamaki, even though it was staged, you still got jealous, and yet you don't do anything about it. Instead you sit and simmer in jealousy when her attention's not on you. Buddy, you should just claim her already, you are an Ootori, are you not?' _Without conscious thought Kyoya was heading to the bathroom.

A few minutes after Haruhi left Yuki stood, glad that her stomach wasn't making a mess of itself. She quickly cleaned herself up. Yuki stumbled out of the bathroom, closed the door, and slammed into a chest. A familiar set hands placed themselves on her waist to keep her from falling. When Yuki's vision cleared and the world stopped spinning she stared up, gold-brown eyes meeting onyx. In the back of her mind Yuki noted Kyoya wasn't wearing his glasses, or a shirt, Kyoya noticed how small Yuki seemed with his hands on her waist. Seconds, quickly turned into minutes as the duo stared into each other's eyes, neither wanting to break the silence first.

"Are you okay?" asked Kyoya, the worry from today's adventure and her getting sick coming back to him. Yuki nodded her and made a move to step away, only to be pushed back. Her eyes widened when her back met the door and Kyoya pressed himself against her. Leaning down slightly he placed his forehead against hers. Kyoya knew Yuki might hate him for this later, but he was using her fear against her. It wasn't being physically close with someone, it wasn't anything the others had tried, in fact they never would have figured it out. Kyoya actually considered Yuki's fear cute, she feared being flustered, and he knew without a doubt that their intimate position would do exactly that. Kyoya watched as her cheeks turned pink in the moonlight let in from a nearby window, and her eyes, that he had compared to honey when they were younger, swirled with embarrassment, anger, and yes, fear.

"I hate you right now," she whispered, her eyes leaving his to glance down he shifted. Kyoya had placed one of his legs between hers, knowing that she'd be _extremely _aware of it. She sucked in a breath when he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, one hand coming up to brush cinnamon curls out of the way.

"I know you don't care whether someone is male or female, but in a situation similar to this, you need to realize the difference between the two." Yuki leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to keep her breathing even, so many different thoughts running rampant in her head. Oblivious to it, Kyouya continued, "Think about it, you're an easy target, especially right now. In all honesty, it's your decision if you want to act innocent about it, but you shouldn't be completely defenseless." Kyoya pulled back when saw Yuki's shoulders shaking. Panic shout through Kyoya, thinking he took it to far, only to freeze when she looked up smiling. Actually, smiling isn't right, Yuki was trying to hold back her laughter, it having dawned on her what he was doing. Kyoya stood frozen not really sure what to do, when she answered for him.

Yuki placed on a hand on either side of Kyoya's, leaned up and forward, her lips landing on his. There was nothing desperate, hurried, or rushed about it. The kiss was long, sweet, and soft. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. One would think that because it's Kyoya, he would have taken control, but that wasn't the case. Kyoya let Yuki stay in control, a little surprised at how gentle she was being. Most girls in her postilion would be doing much worse. This is Yuki, she's not like most girls, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
